A New Rival
by Serenity F0rd
Summary: When a new tuner for the thorn queen emerge, better in almost every way than Kanon, will it mean a more challenging rival for Ikki? IkkixRingo, RingoxOC
1. Farewell Kanon

Ringo's seating on one of the protruding floors at the Trophaeum Tower. Her feet are dangling at the edge not minding the big fall ahead of her. This is where Kanon tune her ATs if not in Tool Toul To's base. She's supposed to meet Kanon here at 8 o'clock for him to check her ATs 'coz last night, she wasn't able to execute her Sonia Road properly. She checked her watch and saw that it's already half past eight but Kanon's still nowhere to be seen.

"That's odd", she thought, "he was never late. In fact he's always early whenever we had a meeting." Ringo swayed her feet back and forth without her realizing it, thinking about what's keeping him. She figured that Ine could have given him some errands to do. She waited for another 15 minutes when Kanon finally arrived. He looks a bit gloomier than his usual self.

"Sorry I'm late Ringo, I just had to do something important", he apologized while he sat down crossed-leg beside her.

"That's alright, I'm not in a hurry anyway", Ringo replied. "Are you okay?", she added when she notice that he's not as cheery as he usually is.

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine", He said absentmindedly. "So, let me look at you ATs", he said forcing a smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

Ringo removed her ATs and gave them to Kanon. Kanon, with his expert hands, was able to tune her ATs in under three minutes.

"Here, they're good as new", he said returning the ATs to her.

"Thanks Kanon that was fast", she said smiling at him while putting her ATs back on. She stood up and glided slowly to test them.

"That sweet smile of her is probably the one I'll miss the most", Kanon thought sadly.

"Ringo, I've got something to tell you", his voice sounded serious.

"Hmm, what is it?" Ringo asked distractedly while she's still focused on testing her ATs.

"I'm leaving."

"For a vacation?" Ringo asked startled looking at his direction.

"No, I'm leaving for good." He said again, now with more conviction in his voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's the reason why I was late. I had to fix my things and say goodbye to the rest of Tool Toul To."

"Are you being serious right now?" Ringo asked skeptically thinking Kanon's pulling a prank on her.

"Yeah Ringo. I'm sorry I just told you now. I just don't know how to tell you", Kanon said, his hands were shoved deep in his pockets, staring at the floor unable to look at her.

"Wh- why? What's the reason?" Ringo fumbled can't think of any reason herself.

"YOU", he simply said.

"Me? Am I that hard to work with?" She said sounding hurt.

"No, no of course not", he said quickly, silently scolding himself for being tactless with his words. "What I'm trying to say is that I have to leave because…. because of my feelings for you", he finished. There he finally said it.

Ringo cringed with what he said unable to say anything.

"Tool Toul To is a neutral team, you know that. And the most important rule: to never take sides. If we take sides, we'll be betraying our profession as link tuners to the kings. It's like betraying ourselves as well."

"I liked you since the day I first met you." He said remembering that day. He was just a boy and she was just a girl, but he knew right then and there that he liked her. It was her confidence that attracted him to her. "I knew I shouldn't but I can't help it."

"I tried to dismiss it thinking it was nothing, that it would eventually go away but it didn't. As days pass by, that feeling even grew stronger. And I know this day would come, though I dread it to happen, that I wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. I love you."

"Kanon…" Ringo whispered. She gripped her right arm with her left hand feeling all the blood shoot to her face. She knew Kanon had a thing toward her but what she thought was just a little crush, no more no, less.

"It's okay Ringo; I know Ikki's the one, not me." Kanon said. He tried to sound cheerful but his own remarks sliced him like knife, feeling the pain with every word. "It's enough for me that I've said what I want to say before I leave."

"Where are you going?" Ringo asked, recovering a bit with Kanon's confession.

"In America. Maybe set up my own band or something. I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow."

"Why do you have to leave? You can just tune someone else and not me", she reasoned out.

"Nah, I don't think that will work out. I'm still gonna see you if I would. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Do you want me to see you off?"

Kanon thought about it. "No, I'll be fine. I might not leave when you'll be there." He said with a grin. Ringo smiled back.

"Well what do you want to do tonight?" Ringo asked, trying to cheer him up.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Since it's your last night I think you deserve a treat. Do you like to have dinner? Consider it as my thank you gift for you with all the things you've done for me."

This cheered Kanon up. He'll be getting that one date he had always wanted with Ringo. Though Ringo didn't put it that way, he would still like to think so.

"Sure." He said happily.

They had dinner at a fancy restaurant and walked for a while. At the end, they separated at the park near the Noyamano residence.

"Have a safe trip Kanon, goodbye" was the last thing she said. She then hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Ringo" he said as he waves at her. "I'll never forget you Thorn Queen." With that, he turned toward the direction of his place and whistled his way home. The next day, Kanon head to the airport and boarded the plane to America.

Well that's part 1, I'll be updating soon. Please leave a comment about my story. I'm sorry my English is not that good please bear with it; it's not my first language after all.


	2. Are you okay?

I forgot to put on disclaimer on the first chapter so I'll just put it on her now: I do not own Air Gear and this is a hundred percent work of fiction.

Ringo walked home slowly from school. It's been two days since Kanon left. She didn't tell the others yet because she assumed they wouldn't really care. Another reason is she's half- expecting Kanon to come back and tell her it was a just a reckless decision to leave and he is to stay again. Ringo gave a bitter smile with this idea and told herself she should know better. Although she didn't feel any romantic feeling towards Kanon, she still misses the guy; he was her tuner for quite some time after all.

"I'm home", she said as she entered their house. Mikan was in front the television again playing video games and Ume's at the corner sewing another gorgon doll.

"Hey, Rika- nee left earlier than expected and she didn't get to cook anything to eat", Mikan said not peeling her eyes from the TV screen.

"Oh that's okay, I'll cook dinner", Ringo replied.

"Great! Can you cook curry or something?", Mikan asked.

"Yeah sure", Ringo said. She's accustomed in being the cook of the family even if Rika- nee's around so this isn't a hard task for her. "Where's Ikki?", she added noticing Ikki's not around wrestling with Mikan.

"He's in his room trying to repair his ATs again. He tried bribing me into repairing them but his offer was too cheap", Ume said triumphantly as if resisting Ikki's offer was the most successful thing she had done even if anyone could resist it: A pair of old socks and a bunch of flowers he picked from someone else's house. Really now?

"At least he's not up to something illegal", Ringo reasoned then proceeded to the kitchen to cook dinner.

After she had cooked the curry, she then went to her room but made a detour to Ikki's. "Hey Ikki, its dinner time don't make the food wait for you", she called from outside his room. She didn't wait for his reply and just turn towards her room.

She lay on her bed, face first at the pillow. She heard Ikki come out of his room. His footsteps seem to come towards her room and not downstairs. Seconds passed and she heard a knock on her door.

"Ringo, can I come in?", came Ikki's voice from the other side of the door.

Ringo cocked her head sideways and said, "Yeah, come on in", too tired to get up and open the door.

Ikki then opened the door. When he saw Ringo lying on her bed, he didn't came all the way in instead he just and leaned at the door frame, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"What is it?", Ringo asked when Ikki didn't say anything and just fumbles in his place. He couldn't explain why Ringo makes him uneasy and nervous sometimes.

"Uhm, aren't you gonna eat?" Ikki asked, not wanting to tell her he just wanna see her.

"No, I'm not hungry. You can have my share of food if you want. That is if Mikan- nee didn't eat it yet."

"Oh. Okay." He was about to leave but something with Ringo's voice tells him that she has some sort of problem going on.

"Are you alright? I mean is there something wrong?", Ikki asked her.

Ringo looked at him for a moment making him feel anxious. She's figuring out if she's gonna tell him about it. After some time, Ringo spoke up. "Kanon has left for America, he's not coming back."

Ikki didn't get what she said at first but then it started sinking into him. He didn't like Kanon so much because he's always boasting how he's the only one who really knows Ringo, blah blah blah. He actually felt delighted that the "guitar freak" is gone but seeing Ringo's sad about it, he tried to keep the celebration for later and tried to be sympathetic.

"What, Really? When?", he asked.

"Yesterday morning", she answered.

"Why did he left all of a sudden, what's the reason?", he asked.

"Oh Ikki, I don't wanna talk about it, it's kind of making me feel uncomfortable", Ringo said tiredly and apologetically.

"Of course, it's about his feelings for her. Took him long enough to figure out that he doesn't stand a chance", Ikki thought to himself quite smugly, concealing a grin. But as much as he's happy Kanon's gone, he felt sad for Ringo. There's also a bit of jealousy. He didn't quite expect Ringo could be this affected with Kanon leaving; she looks almost depressed.

"Sure, but are you okay?", he asked, concerned about her.

"Yeah, don't worry I will be", she said smiling up at him.

"Are you sure? Are you gonna be okay by tomorrow?", he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Okay, you better be. You get some rest now and if you want to talk about it when you feel like it, you can talk about it with me", Ikki said with a shrug trying to act not too concern as he close the door.

"Goodnight Ikki, Thanks", Ringo replied.

"'Night."

"It was nice of him to ask me how am I", Ringo said to herself wistfully.

Ringo was still thinking about Ikki's show of concern when she fell asleep.

Thanks for checking out chapter two. Please critique my story so I could improve. I'll be introducing the new tuner soon!


	3. Lunch Time

Ikki doesn't normally wear his ATs to school especially when he goes to school with Ringo. He enjoys the walk to school with her. They just talk about things he doesn't normally talk about with anyone else. The reasons he wears his ATs to school is either of the two things: first is when he's running late, second is when Ringo has to go to school earlier than they normally do. Today's reason is both. Ringo went to school early because her adviser, Mr. Nakahara, asked her to do some errands for her and she forgot to wake him up before leaving. Luckily he made it to school without getting late thanks to all the stunts he had to pull like beating the red lights and jumping over peoples' roofs. When he gets in class, he finally stopped to catch his breath when someone nudged him at the arm.

"Hey I thought you'll be late again 'coz I've seen Ringo arrive and you're not with her", Kazu said pulling down his beanie.

"Well I made it on time right, in fact I think I'm 2 minutes early", Ikki said. "Besides its Ringo's fault, she forgot to wake me up."

"You don't burden your wife to wake you up every single morning. You have to wake up by yourself", Kazu teased with a grin.

Actually, Ikki and Ringo do act like husband and wife: they live in the same house and they argue like married couples do.

"Oh I'm sorry, do I hear a jealousy in your voice Kazu because no one wakes you up in the morning? Don't you wish Adachi could do that for you?" , Ikki said mockingly.

"Do what?", Emily asked upon hearing her name as she enters their classroom.

"Nothing", Kazu said quickly. "Shut up", he whispered to Ikki.

"You started it", Ikki said with a smirk as he settles in his chair. His friends never really win an argument with him.

It's just after the lunch bell rung that Ikki realized he forgot to take his lunch with him.

"Oh man, I having nothing to eat for lunch and I got no money to buy food too", he whined after checking his pocket for money but found nothing.

"Can you share your lunch with me my great friends?", he said to the rest of Kogarasumaru.

"Hell no!", they all said at the same time.

"Oh common, if you all give me a little bit of yours, I'll get a whole lunch for myself! Common guys I'm really hungry", he said now pleading.

"No way man, the last time I shared my lunch with you, you ate it all", Onigiri said, hugging his lunch box afraid that Ikki might snatch it away.

"Why don't you ask Ringo to share her lunch with you? She said she'll meet us at the rooftop for lunch", Yayoi said.

"I could do that", Ikki said brightening up.

Ringo is not in the same class with Kogarasumaru. She's in the class for students with the highest set of grades. Unfortunately for Kogarasumaru, none of them made it there.

Ringo's already at the rooftop when they arrived.

"Ringo! I missed you during the weekend!", Onigiri said as he runs towards her.

"Stay put pig, you've seen her yesterday and its Thursday today dummy." Ikki said yanking him back by the collar preventing him to jump at her.

"Ikki forgot his lunch at your house so he's here to leech out some food", Onigiri shot back.

"You didn't got your lunch? I'm sorry I woke up later than I thought and I had to run for school so I forgot to wake you up." Ringo apologized. "I can share my lunch, I packed more than usual".

So everyone were stuffing their mouths with their lunches: Emily volunteered to make Kazu's lunch today because his sister's out of town, Yayoi wanted Agito to eat the lunch she brought for him but Agito's just satisfied to sleep in the corner and not eat so he's supposed-to-be lunch was shared by Buccha and Onigiri. Ikki as usual, gobbled up his part of Ringo's lunch. Ringo in contrast with the rest is eating slowly. Ikki stopped eating and looked at her. Ringo stopped eating too when she noticed Ikki looking at her and looked backed at him.

"What?"

"You don't look okay yet. You said you'll be okay today. You've actually promised it", he said frowning at her.

"Why what happened?", Emily asked with interest. "Did you guys have had another divorce fight yesterday?"

"Not!" Ikki and Ringo said at the same time.

Ringo heaved a sigh and decided to tell them about Kanon.

"You guys remember Kanon, my tuner?"

They replied and grumbled a bunch of yeses.

"He decided to pursue his dream as a musician and left for America.", Ringo explained. It wasn't really like that, but what the hell, they wouldn't really care which version of story they hear. "He left three days ago."

"What! Really!", Emily and Yayoi asked at the same time.

"Yeah but-",

"Why did you let him go?", Emily said.

"He was like perfect for you", Yayoi cut in.

"Yeah, he was such a gentleman unlike this crow head here", Emily said pointing a thumb to Ikki.

"Yeah and he doesn't burden you to do stuff for him. You don't make him lunch and wake him up in the morning and do his homework", Onigiri butted in.

"It's not like that guys, he was just my tuner", Ringo said with a blush.

"Come on guys, don't you think you're getting a bit hard on Ikki?", Kazu said with a grin.

"No."

Ikki didn't say anything. He just acts like he's not listening and goes back in eating his lunch.

"Well who is going to be your tuner now Ringo- chan?", Buccha asked, changing the topic.

"Uhm, I don't know yet Buccha- kun. I called Ine to ask and she said she's still looking for one." Ringo answered, relieved that the subject was changed.

"But he's going to be a guy right? I mean I think that's how tuning work. A girl tunes a guy and a guy tunes a girl" , Yayoi pondered.

"Yeah, I guess", Ringo agreed.

"Let's just hope your new tuner would be as nice as Kanon." Yayoi said.

"Are you okay with it though? Kanon gone, forever?", Emily asked.

"Yeah, I was sort of shocked that's all", Ringo said.

"Thanks for the lunch. I think I'll have a walk before the afternoon period begins", Ikki said. He then stood up, brushed off dirt from his pants and headed for the door.

When he's gone the rest looked at each other with an "uh-oh" expression on their faces.

"I think we've upset him", Yayoi said in a whisper.

"You bet you did", Agito scoffed, waking up from his nap.

Everybody looked at each other guiltily. They all know Ikki gets upset very seldom but when he does, it's pretty sure he got really hurt with whatever you've done to upset him. And they also know that it is best to leave him alone when this happens.

They carry on eating their lunch but you can notice that they have lost their appetite. After gulping down their food, they went back to their classrooms.

Ikki was already in his seat, a hand under his chin and staring out the window when Kazu and the rest came in.

"Hey man, are you alright? We were just kidding earlier, sorry about that", Kazu said.

"What? Yeah, I'm just…", Ikki paused, thinking what to say next. "I'm fine", he finished just as the teacher comes in.

For the rest of the day, Ikki didn't talk much and just sit and stare on his seat. When the class ends, he met with Ringo at the front gate of the school and they just walk silently; Ringo knows she shouldn't nag him.

Only halfway from the Noyamano residence that Ikki decided to talk.

"Hey", he said quietly to Ringo.

Ringo gave a start when she heard Ikki's voice.

"Yeah Ikki?" , she inquired.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden."

"You're not a burden Ikki, don't think like that. The guys were only kidding when they said that", Ringo simply said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes so don't mope around; it isn't like you at all", giving him an assuring smile.

"I'm not moping around!", Ikki defended.

"Okay, if you say so", Ringo said happy that good 'ol Ikki is back.

They are about to pass a highway but then they had to stop because the green light is on. While they were waiting the light to turn red, a black car pulled over in front of them and the back door opened to reveal Ine Makigai.

"Well hello there", Ine said pleasantly.

"Ine, what are you doing here?" Ikki asked scratching his head.

"I'm sorry Crow I have to borrow Ringo for a while", Ine said to Ikki and then turned to Ringo. "Hop in", she said tapping the leather seat next to her, "your new tuner's waiting to meet you."


	4. At the coffee shop

"Ine, where are we going?", Ringo asked. She's sitting at the back seat of Ine's car. Ikki was left behind and was forced to go home alone. Ine doesn't want him to come. Ringo doesn't want him to come either, hell it would be awkward if he'll be there when she meets her new tuner.

"I told you, we're going to meet your tuner", Ine said patiently while checking her phone.

"I know that but _where_ are we going to meet him?" Ringo asked. "It's a him I supposed?"

"Yes it's a him. He said it would be nice if you guys meet on some decent place for you to chat and get to know each other."

"And apparently your base's not a decent place to do that?"

"That's what he thinks; I just give in to what he says. Why, do you prefer you two meet on the base?"

"I'm okay wherever", Ringo said with a shrug.

Ringo became silent and thoughtful for a while. She's really nervous to have a new tuner. Ine didn't even brief her that it was going to be today. She could have... _what could have I done_?, she thought. _Nothing_. At least she had an idea when. She's going to open herself to someone again and this made her feel weary. It was difficult enough during her days with Kanon. They were both very young during that time. Ringo was twelve, Kanon was eleven; there was still the innocence of a child. She wasn't that concern to let Kanon know her extremely when she was that young. And now that Ringo's sixteen, she has a growing trepidation that her first days with her tuner would be awful for her. She just hopes that it would get better as time move on.

"Don't worry about him Ringo, I picked him myself. He's actually a better candidate than Kanon to be you tuner but I didn't see that before. In fact, he's one of the best I have. He won't do what Kanon did; I personally talked to him about it", Ine said reassuringly as though she could read Ringo's mind.

"'Why, what did Kanon do?", Ringo asked testily.

"You know what I'm talking about Ringo. Don't you think I'll let Kanon leave if I don't hear enough reasons why he wants to? I don't think so", Ine said as she shook her head.

_Damn it she knows_, Ringo thought. "Yeah, I guess you do", she said with a sigh.

"So what's his name?", Ringo asked, changing the subject.

"Reagan."

"Reagan?"

"Yeah."

"Reagan", Ringo said the name to herself quietly. It's a nice name, she considered.

They rode in silence after that; Ringo's looking at the people they passed by through the tinted window of the car. She noticed that she happen to pass by these streets when she and the Koga gang go out sometimes. Ine, on the other hand is texting away with her phone: she's probably commanding a whole hospital with it.

"We're here", Ine said suddenly after ten minutes of silence. The car stopped in front of an expensive looking coffee shop. The outside of the shop consists of chairs and umbrella tables. There are plant boxes field with blooming flowers attached at the wall in front. The shop is painted with pink and yellow giving it a light and calming impression to passersby. There's a swinging sign at the top of the door that says MARTY'S COFFEE INN. There are just a handful of people inside the shop and some others are outside by the umbrella tables smoking cigarettes and drinking coffee.

Ringo went out of the car.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked Ine when Ine didn't got out of the car.

"No, I have to go back to the hospital right away."

"But I've never met him before, how am I suppose to identify him?", Ringo complained.

"He's wearing a white shirt and he has short brown. There isn't much people in there, you won't miss him", Ine said eyeing the coffee shop. "Goodluck, hope you guys have a good start", she said with a wink then closed the door where Ringo came out.

Ringo stood on her spot for a while as she watches the car drive off. Not only when the car turned right and out of her sight that she decided to go in.

She heaved a big sigh.

"This is it", she told herself as she opens the door to the coffee shop.

Once she's in, she scanned the place for a guy with a white shirt and a brown hair. It wasn't hard to find him because almost all the people inside were a bit old. Not old old but not-a-teenager-anymore kind of old. A bunch of them are wearing corporate attires. There are only three tables occupied by teenagers. The first table was occupied by four girls with thick make ups on their faces, shiny outfits, and shopping bags under their table by their feet. They have two guys with them, but neither has a brown hair nor a white shirt. They are probably two of the girls' boyfriends. The second one was another group of girls in their school uniforms talking and giggling to each other. They have no guys with them. Unless guys in their school wear short skirts and pigtails. The last table was occupied by a guy with brown hair. Ringo looked at him intently. Aside from his plain white shirt, he's also wearing a blue faded jeans and a rather wear- out pair of black sneakers. His brown hair is short and a bit ruffled that some ends of it are sticking out. The ends of his bangs are touching his eyebrows.

"There's no way that's not him", Ringo told herself. She sighed one more time and headed to the table.

Reagan was lost with his thoughts that he didn't notice the group of school girls at the next table occasionally glance at him then starts murmuring and giggling with each other like high school girls, which probably they are. He didn't also notice someone approached his table so when a voice said "Excuse me?", he jerked his head up. He saw a girl with long dark red hair in her school uniform. Her brown eyes behind her glasses look a bit hesitant. _It must be her,_ he told himself.

"Yes?", he said.

"Uhm, are you Reagan?", Ringo asked shyly.

Reagan stood up and he easily towers over Ringo.

"Yes. I'm Reagan Ishimura, and you must be Ringo?", he said extending his hand and giving her a smile.

"Yes, I'm Ringo Noyamano, nice meeting you", Ringo said smiling back at him as she took his hand and shook it.

"Nice meeting you too." Reagan said. He went over to Ringo's side, pulled out a chair for her under the table and said, "Won't you sit down?", offering the seat.

"Oh, thanks", Ringo said slightly surprised with his courteousness.

Ringo sat down on the chair and Reagan went back to his so they are seating across each other.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. I didn't know were meeting today", Ringo apologized.

"No problem, I wasn't here that long before you arrive anyway", Reagan assured her. "I hope our unexpected schedule of meeting didn't get in the way with any of your plans for today?"

"Not at all, I didn't have anything to do today anyway", Ringo said.

Reagan looked at her for a moment. His bright blue eyes seem to gaze through Ringo. This gave her an uneasy feeling. She held his gaze for a while then momentarily looked down at her hands resting on her lap. The intensity of those eyes is too much to hold.

"Why don't we take an order first?", Reagan said when he was done staring. He motioned a waitress over.

"Okay", she said finally looking up.

"You guys are ready to order now?" the waitress that came over asked. She's a pretty lady with a face of an actress rather than a waitress. She's wearing a one piece blue dress that ends on her knees. She got a white apron on too and a broad smile on her lips.

"I'll get a cup of coffee and chocolate pudding please", Reagan said. He gave the waitress an enigmatic smile that leaves her a bit flustered.

"Of course", the waitress said as she jots down his order.

"And Ringo?", Reagan inquired.

"I'll just get the same as him", Ringo said to the waitress.

"Okay. Two cups of coffee and two chocolate puddings coming up", the waitress said not peeling her eyes from her notepad.

"May I say", she said looking up from her notepad to look at Reagan, "you two are a very cute couple". On how she said this and how she ogled at him, you can say that she wanted to be on Ringo's place right now. How can she say they are a cute couple if she didn't even glance at Ringo?

Before any of them can correct her, off she goes to take care of their orders.

"Wow that was awkward", Reagan apologized as he tags at his bangs anxiously. "Sorry about that."

"Uhm, that's okay", Ringo said as she pulls her glasses up her nose. She's a bit pink on the cheeks.

Reagan coughed on his closed fist to conceal his embarrassment. Ringo looked away for awhile for him not to see her blush.

"So as your new tuner I understand that you want to at least know a little bit about me before we start on tuning?", Reagan finally asked when both of them had recovered from their first awkward moment.

"'Yes, I suppose", Ringo agreed.

"That's what this meeting is for so let me take care of that now", Reagan said as he clears his throat one more time. "I'm Reagan Ishimura and I'm eighteen years old. I've been a tuner since I was eleven years old but I wasn't in Toul Tool Too all those time because I was living in England up until I was fourteen. My dad owned a company of ATs there and I worked for him. I designed ATs for him. But then I moved back to Japan when dad's company also moved here because ATs demands are way higher here than where we were before. I met Ine two months after I came back here when I went to a tuner's convention in Kyoto, you know when tuners from everywhere gather on a place and just talk tuner stuff and just get together?"

Ringo nodded. Kanon have told her about it before.

"Ine recruited me into Tool Toul Too and I started officially tuning then", Reagan finished.

"Do you ride ATs too?", Ringo asked. Kanon ride his own ATs as well but he's the only one in Tool Toul Too she knows who can.

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you have a team?"

"No, not really. It's just me. I never really went pro on riding ATs. Though I develop some tricks for my own and I train a bit often, tuning is still my priority", he said.

Just then, their orders arrived brought by the same waitress. She laid their orders neatly on the table. "Is there anything else that I can help you with?", she asked Reagan. She seems to forget that Ringo's around.

Reagan gave Ringo an inquiring look. "Ringo? You want anything else?".

Ringo shook her head. "No, nothing. I'm fine."

"Thank you, there would be nothing more", he said to the waitress.

"Alright then. Enjoy your food", the waitress said rather stern to Ringo. She went back to Reagan's direction and said a million times more cheerful, "Just call me if there's anything else. Have a good day."

"She doesn't seem to like me", Ringo said as she takes a sip of her coffee when the waitress is out of earshot.

"Maybe she just had a bad day", Reagan said, trying to cover up for the waitress. He's embarrassed that the waitress treated Ringo that way because of him.

"I doubt that", she said as she shook her head.

"Yeah, actually me too", he said and they both laugh.

They ate their food while having a chat. They talked about Ringo's ATs and how Kanon use to tune them. They talked a bit about personal life; Reagan is an only child and his mother passed away when he was six years old. They also talked more about how Reagan designs ATs for his dad's company. It turned out that he designs the outer layer of the ATs too and not just their motors and how it operates. She was impressed when Reagan drew a picture of her on a napkin to show her his art skills.

"Here, you can keep it", he said as he hands her the napkin.

She took the piece of art and looked at it. "You're really good at this. Look, she's even prettier than I am", she said with a chuckle.

"Nothing beats the real one", Reagan replied smiling.

She blushed on his complement. She stared at her picture for a moment longer. "Thanks", she said then folding it nicely, she put it inside her school bag.

She checked her watch and was surprised to see that it's almost six o'clock. It was four when she arrived at the place and she didn't notice the time. She remembered that Rika- nee left earlier for her job than they expected so she has to go home to cook dinner for everybody.

"Reagan, I'm sorry but I have to go now. I just remembered that I have to cook dinner at home", as she collects her stuff.

"Yeah sure, no problem", Reagan said.

Ringo was about to pull some bills off her purse when Reagan insisted that it was his treat.

"Let me give you a ride", he said standing up too when Ringo stood up.

"No I'm fine. I have my ATs with me, I can manage", she said.

"At least let me walk you out?", he asked hopefully.

"Alright", she said smiling.

Reagan pulled out some bills from his pocket and laid them on the table. Together, they walked out of the coffee shop. Once they're out, they exchanged phone numbers and he watched as Ringo changed into her ATs.

"It was really nice finally meeting you Ringo", he said when Ringo's done putting her ATs on.

"Me too. I'll see you soon Reagan, thanks for the treat."

They shook hands again. Ringo waved as she started heading towards the direction of home. Reagan waved back but he didn't move from where he is, instead he watched Ringo's back disappear from his view.

As Ringo heads home, her thoughts wandered on Reagan. He was really nice and polite and she didn't feel uncomfortable around him, minus the mistaken identity scenario by the waitress that is. He was handsome too. Very handsome that the waitress gave her cold treatment for thinking they were a couple. She wondered if Reagan has a girlfriend that'll maybe treat her the same as the waitress did. She hope he hasn't, or at least not as compelling as the waitress was. Very few people understand the bond between link tuners and the Kings they tune. Maybe the people involved are the only ones who can really understand it. She sighed hoping for the best; hoping that there wouldn't be much complication now compared before with Kanon.

Reagan walked across the street to his car. It was a blue convertible; a gift from his father on his 18th birthday. Once he's in, he took his phone out from his pocket and dialed Ine Makigai's number. Ine picked up on the fourth ring.

"Yes?", Ine said when she answered.

"Hey Ine, thanks for dropping Ringo over, I really appreciate it", he said.

"You know I can't really say no to you", Ine said dejectedly. Reagan laughed at her fake gloomy tone.

"So the meeting's over?" she asked.

"Yeah, she just left. I wanted to give her a ride but she turned it down" he said with a bit disappointment on his voice.

"How did it go?"

"It was great. She seems to be nervous at first and to be honest I was too. But you can say we're friends now" he said as he smiled. "I like her."

"Why?", Ine asked, a bit intrigued.

"Well for one, she's very nice and beautiful. And for another, it's hard not to", he said in a matter- of- fact tone.

"It's nice that you like her but remember what I told you about okay? No pulling of tricks Reagan", Ine said warningly.

"Yes ma'am, I do remember. Anyway, I just called to say thanks. I'll report tomorrow for further discussion", he said like a soldier.

"Alright, bye", Ine said then hung up.

Reagan took off the phone from his ear then placed it on the dashboard. He started the engine and waited for a moment while it warms up.

"Ringo Noyamano", he said to himself as a thoughtful smile broke on his lips. "I'll be looking forward to see you again."

He stepped on the pedal of the accelerator and drove home.


	5. Drastic Measures

It's a pleasant Thursday morning. The sun has surfaced over the horizon and shines its rays over the city of Tokyo. There's a soft breeze that makes the lavish leaves of the trees rustle and sway along with the wind. Birds chirp and croon a lovely tune to each other. Students this time of morning are on their way to school. Among them are Ikki and Ringo enjoying the peaceful daybreak. Ikki's whistling a tune while he got his hands at the back of his head.

"You seem to be in a good mood", Ringo said smiling.

"Yeah, we won last night on a parts war", he said smugly.

"Congratulations", she said pleasantly.

"Yeah, I did all the work though", he said and goes on describing the stunt and tricks he had done to win. He got so animated with his story that he added stuff that never really happened. Ringo listens intently even if they had this kind of conversation a million times already, giving him complements and motivations here and there.

"It's great Kogarasumaru's improving a lot. It would be easier for you guys to achieve A Class status if you keep it going."

"We still need lots of practice but yeah, we're getting there", Ikki said proudly.

They arrived at school and went to their separate classrooms exchanging 'see you laters'.

Ringo sat down on her seat by the window, and arranged her things ready for today's lectures. Mr. Nakahara entered their classroom two minutes later.

"Good morning class", he said. "Before we start our lesson, I would like to introduce you to a new classmate."

Murmurs broke among the class. _A transferee?_ Ringo thought. _But the semester's already halfway through._

Just then a guy wearing the school's uniform went in the room. Ringo was stunned when she saw who it was. Standing at the platform, smiling in his friendly way is Reagan. Yes, Reagan Ishimura. Ringo gaped. She blinked rapidly for a few times thinking her eyes are playing tricks on her. Maybe she needs new pair of glasses. But the guy in front remained to be him. They are tuning for two months now and they have become instant friends. She didn't feel uncomfortable with him since he's friendly and very accommodating to whatever favor she asks him. She actually likes him being a nice gentleman and all. Reagan isn't really what you call a secretive person; he even actually talks about his personal life with her sometimes so she's very surprise to see him here. He didn't even give her at least one tiny bit of hint that's he's planning to study in _her _school.

"This is Reagan Ishimura", Mr. Nakahara was saying after he had written Reagan's name on the chalkboard. "He transferred here from Kyoto. Be nice to him."

"Hi", Reagan said as he raised his palm as acknowledgement. His eyes scanned the room taking in the faces of his new classmates. When his gazed wander at the right side of the room, he saw what he was looking for. Ringo's sitting by the window, looking very shocked. She gave him a what- the- hell- are-you- doing-here look. He smiled then winked at her. Half of the class turned to look who he was winking at. When they saw Ringo, a wave of murmur spread again. Even smart people love gossips too.

"Does he know Ringo?"

"He definitely knows her."

"Are they together?"

"Does Ikki knows about this?"

Ringo's face turned a deep shade of pink as blood surged up to her cheeks. She glared at Reagan then looked down at her table to avoid eye contact.

"Hush now", Mr. Nakahara scolded. "Save your gossips for later. Reagan, why don't you sit at the vacant chair behind Noyamano?"

Ringo's head snapped up when she heard her name.

"Yes sir", Reagan said politely and headed to the indicated chair. He sat down. He could hear Ringo's heartbeat loud and clear from where he's seating. He counted it. _One... Two… Three…_ It's one hundred and twelve heartbeats a minute; more than the average of sixty to one hundred. Ringo turned her head towards him and glared dangerously. Reagan restrained himself to flinch at her look.

"Not very welcoming Ms. Noyamano", he whispered in a disappointed voice but he still maintained the smile on his lips.

"We'll talk later", she whispered back. With that, she faced in front and didn't take any further notice of him again.

Ringo heard the last bell of the day ring. She remained seated waiting for everybody to go out of the room. She wanted to talk to him when everyone's gone. Reagan stayed on his seat too, waiting for her to release her wrath on him. When the rest were gone, she got to her feet and stood at the side of his table. She rested a clenched fist on his desk.

"What are you doing here?", she asked him frantically.

"I'm the new student", he innocently replied.

"WHAT?" she said through furrowed eyebrows.

"What?" he also said mimicking her gesture.

They looked at each other, Ringo looking more and more perplexed by the minute. Just as she was about to erupt with confusion, Reagan cracked a smile.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding" he said standing up. He liked Ringo's expression when she's unsure; he finds it humorous._ Just like the first day at the coffee shop. _

"Okay, I signed up in this school, in your class, because of tuning reasons."

"What about it?"

"Do you remember when I keep on telling you there's something lacking whenever I tune you?"

She does. She's contended with how he tunes her but he insists that there's something lacking in it. She didn't know what but he seems sure whenever he says it.

"Yes."

"When sometimes I had to work extra hours to get you tune up?"

"Yes, I remember", she said losing her patience.

"The reason why those complications happen because I still haven't fully adjusted my rhythm to match yours. I'm your tuner for two months now and I still didn't achieve that and for tuners, that's practically the most important and basic thing to accomplish. I have to stay close to you at least for a while until I do that. That's why I'm here", he explained.

Ringo looked at him critically. What he just said makes sense but there could be another way to adjust his rhythm to hers.

"Well, why not like before with Kanon? He didn't have to do this."

Reagan's eyes became dead serious. "When Kanon was your tuner, you had a lot of time, so to speak. But for me, you're already the Thorn Queen and that means I have to catch up. Meeting you over the weekends doesn't do the trick so I have to take some drastic measures. Besides, I'm not Kanon."

They stood there in silence. Ringo can't find any words to say to him. She feels guilty comparing him to Kanon.

"You could have at least told me?" she said in her defense.

Reagan sighed. "Yes I know. I'm sorry it's my fault, I should have said something."

Another moment of silence.

"Alright, here's the deal", he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "If you don't want me here I would leave, you're the boss after all. But think about it first, maybe tonight, and give me your decision tomorrow."

Ringo thought about it. His offer seems good enough. "Okay", she said in a small voice.

"Good", he said releasing her. He took his bag then slings it to his shoulder. "I have to go now, see you tomorrow."

"Bye", she replied.

He lightly patted the side of her head and gave her a smile. "I hope you can see what I'm trying to do. I just want to be the best tuner for you. If you let me do this, I would able to make you a regalia." After that, he exited the room.

That night, Ringo lay awake on her bed thinking about Reagan's offer. She weighed the pros and cons if Reagan is to stay. There would probably be some intrigues from some schoolmates. They would wonder why is the new guy instantly close to her. She should think about an excuse to say to them; she doesn't want them to know about her secret life as Thorn Queen. As far as she's concerned, she tries to separate her life as Ringo and her life as Crazy Apple as possible. But with Reagan going to attend the same school as she does, that would be impossible to maintain now. The last would be Ikki. How would he react?

_Do you think he cares your tuner goes to the same school as yours? That's ridiculous,_ she scolded herself. But the good thing amidst all of this is Reagan eventually developing a regalia. That's already a big thing since she's only using a sub-regalia and not the real thorn regalia.

"A regalia would be more important. So what if I'll be the topic of gossips in school? I could live with that", she convinced herself. "Besides, it would just be temporary. Once he adjusted his rhythm to mine, he'll be leaving." She gave more thought to the idea before going to sleep.

The next day, when Ringo got into class, Reagan's already there. He's seating on his chair talking to Hiro and Jin. They are twins and very friendly and funny that's why they are the class clowns.

"Oh hey, good morning Ringo", Hiro and Jin chorused. They always greet people in a synchronized manner.

"Good morning", Reagan also said.

"Good morning guys", she said to the three of them but was looking at Reagan.

The twins looked from Ringo to Reagan then back again. "So you two know each other?"

Reagan looked at her, waiting for her to answer the question.

"Yes", she said. "We met two months ago." Reagan nodded confirming Ringo's statement.

"I detect there's a past from with you two. I'm guessing a rekindled romance?", Jin said perceptively.

"So is Ringo's the reason why you're here Reagan?" Hiro pressed on.

"Maybe", Reagan playfully said as he grins at the twins. Hiro and Jin grinned back. Boys.

"Hey Reagan", Midori from the other table greeted him.

"'Morning Midori", Reagan cocked his head to the side and greeted her back.

_Why is he suddenly friends with everybody? Is he Mr. Congeniality now?_ Ringo thought miserably.

She checked her watch: seven minutes before the bell ring for first period. "Can we talk?" she said to him.

"Can we listen in?", Jin asked.

"No. When I say talk I meant privately", she said.

"Boo. I hate private conversations", Jin said pouting.

"Yeah! I mean what's the fun of it if no one can listen in?" Hiro asserted.

"Quiet you guys", she shushed but only got snickers from them.

"Okay", Reagan said standing up when he's done laughing at how the twins pester Ringo.

She went out of the room, Reagan at her heels. She stopped at a deserted place by the vending machines at the end of the hall.

She faced him. He looks expectantly at her. "You already decided?"

"Yes."

"And?"

She closed her eyes and sighed first before answering. "I put some thoughts on it and I think you're right. You stay."

He smiled at her in an I-told-you-so way. "Thanks for the opportunity. I promise I won't disappoint you ma'am", he said graciously while bowing his head.

"Reagan?"

"Hmm?" he said lifting his head back up.

"I'm sorry I was a bit rude yesterday. I shouldn't have questioned your intentions", she apologized. "And for comparing you to Kanon", she added timidly.

"Don't worry about it, I don't get offended easily", he said waving his hand off.

"Thank you for making a big effort so you can catch up."

"Anything for you", he said charmingly.

Ringo blushed but regained immediately. "Don't say those kinds of things, especially here."

"Why not?"

"Because they might interpret it differently."

"That we're together?"

"Yes!" she said annoyingly. _God, can he be so clueless sometimes?_

"But they already interpreted it differently so what's the use?"

"Just don't do it anymore okay? No more questions", she said firmly.

"Okay", he said knowing the argument is over.

"Alright", she said in a resigned voice. "I have a peace offering for you actually."

"Really? What is it?"

"A bento."

"A bento?" he excitedly said.

"Relax Reagan, it's just a lunch box", she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Well I love lunch boxes."

The bell ring for first period.

"We should go back. I'll give you your bento later."

Together, they headed back to their classroom.

Ringo made up an excuse so she could skip lunch with the gang. She said there's a class meeting. They accepted this without any questions since class meetings happens every time at Ringo's. She actually wants to have her lunch with Reagan. They have to discuss how things should be while he's here and to make up for her bad attitude yesterday. They ate at the far side of the classroom so no one would hear their conversation. Them having lunch together acquired glances from their classmates but no one outrightly asked them about it.

"What do you suppose we say when asked how we met?"

"Can't you tell them the truth?" he asked through mouthful of rice. He's really does love lunch boxes.

"No, you know I can't do that."

Reagan stopped eating and became thoughtful for a while. "Why not tell them you met me during a trip in Kyoto?"

She became thoughtful too. "Yeah, I think that's all right. How 'bout why you're here?"

"They do know that I moved here from Kyoto right? Let's just say it's simply coincidence."

"Okay. Hmm, how were you able to get in here anyway?"

"It was easy", he said shrugging. "My Aunt's a friend of the principal so I asked her to pull some strings for me. My grades from Kyoto are a bit high so I was able to get in your class."

"You really transferred here from Kyoto?"

"Yeah. You know, to save me trips from Kyoto to Tokyo then back again during the weekends when we have to meet."

"Boy, don't you wish you have another person to tune for all the trouble you had to go through because of me?", she said a bit guiltily.

"Of course not. Once I became a tuner, I promised myself I'll be devoted to it, no matter how difficult it will be. That's my code of ethics. Sort of", he said as he laughs. "Besides, I've been planning to move here for quite some time now so it all works out."

"I'm lucky to have you then."

Reagan raised his eyebrows on her. "You tell me not to talk the way I do and now you throw that line on me?"

Ringo then only made out what she said. "I didn't mean it like that", she said obviously embarrassed.

"Kidding", he said grinning.

They ate silently for a while when Ringo remembered what Reagan told her yesterday.

"Can you really make me a real regalia?" she said curiously.

"Sure. I've been working on it since the first week. I just need some time to spend here to get my rhythm adjusted and some more time to make the regalia."

"How much time are we talking about?"

Reagan rested one of his chopsticks on his temple and became thoughtful again. "Say, I'll spend a maximum of one month here and maybe three to four months to build the regalia. That adds up to five months at most."

"Five months. That sounds reasonable. What am I suppose to do now then? Do you need me to do something in particular to make this work?"

"Nope. I just need to stay close. You know what, I even made sure I am able to sit close to you in class."

"How'd you do that?"

"I knew you were seating by the window because you told me before. I asked Mr. Nakahara to sit me by or at least near the window because I have some sort of an eye problem. I forgot what I said it was, it's a very technical term. Anyway, I told him that and he agreed. Piece of cake", he said, pleased with himself.

"I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

At the end of the day, Ringo agreed to have Reagan walk her home since he's very insistent and Ikki is not walking home with her either; Kogarasumaru has to practice after class. They head out together, Reagan holding up an umbrella for both of them; the day is longer these times since summer's approaching. Reagan's telling her about his plans on her future regalia as they stroll they stroll the school grounds.

People glanced at the two people under the umbrella. The red haired girl is not with the boy with the arrogant face and spiky black hair. Instead she's with a brown- haired boy, ruffled in a cool way, with the gentle blue eyes.

"That's not Ikki."

"Who's that guy?"

"He's cute."

"More like handsome."

Ringo ignored them. Reagan's pretending not to hear them either. Just as they were about to leave the school grounds Ringo stopped dead on her tracks.

"What's wrong?", Reagan asked when she stopped walking.

She saw Kogarasumaru looking at them by the bleachers across the field. All of them, staring. Ringo doesn't really curse but there are times that situations ask for it, this is one of those situations.

"God damn it", she said with so much conviction. "Why does it have to be today?"

"Hey Ringo!", Emily shouted while she motions Ringo over with her hand.

Ringo looked at Reagan.

"You know them?", he asked her.

"Yes. Come on I'll introduce you to them", she said and grabbed his hand then marched him forward.

On their way, Ringo looked at Ikki. He's watching her but his face is expressionless.

"Who is he Ringo- chan?", Akito asked in his usual childish demeanor once they reached the bleachers.

"He's Reagan, my new classmate", she told Akito but loud enough for everybody to hear.

"And you're walking home together?", Ikki asked, whose standing two benches up.

"Yes", Reagan answered for her.

Ikki looked at him, Reagan looked back. They seem to size up each other on who's got the upper hand.

"This is a good show", Kazu said then exchanged grins with Onigiri. Ringo looked anxiously from Reagan to Ikki. _What's going on?_

Ringo stepped forward and cleared her throat to break the tension. "Reagan, this is Kazu, Onigiri, Buccha, Agito and Akito, Emily, Yayoi and Ikki."

"Hi guys", he said. They responded with heys and hellos. They look familiar to him. "Oh, you guys are Kogarasumaru?" Reagan asked the gang.

"How'd you know?" Ikki asked suspiciously.

"I'm into ATs too", he said. "You're Minami Itsuki, the Storm King of the Hurricane Road right?"

"Yeah", Ikki said jumping down the benches and stood near. He held out his hand to him. Reagan looked at Ikki's extended hand then he smiled and took it.

"I've been meaning to meet you Itsuki. Kururu says a lot of good things about you", he said.

"You know Kururu?"

"Yeah, I'm from Tool Toul Too. I'm a tuner", he said. He paused, looked at Ringo and said, "Actually, I'm Ringo's tuner."

"Oh", Ikki said releasing his hand. He took a step back and looked questioningly at Ringo.

"Really?" Emily intriguingly said to Ringo.

Ringo pushed her eyeglasses up from the edge of her nose. "Yeah, he is." She starts to tag on Reagan's sleeve. "Well, we'll be going now guys we don't want to keep you from practicing. Later!"

"See ya guys, nice meeting you.", Reagan said waving at them before Ringo could drag him away any farther.

"He seems nice", Emily said when the two were gone.

"They look close too", Kazu said.

"Sure they do", Yayoi agreed. "Didn't you see Ringo hold his hand when they approached us?"

"Oh you saw that too huh?", Onigiri said. "I thought I was the only one who'd seen it."

"Shut up", Ikki said irritably. "The practice is off, go home." He took his bag from the bleacher and skated out of the school.

"Stupid crow!", Emily shouted after him.

"What happened to Ikki- kun?", Akito said.

"A male lion is threatened on its territory if a new one goes in and tries to seize it. The lion then needs to defend his territory from the infiltrator. Humans uses that kind of animal instinct too", Buccha said knowingly.

"I don't get it, are you saying Ikki's a lion?", Onigiri said puzzled scratching his head.

"Moron", Yayoi said. "It means he went after them."

"You could have said it straight to the point! God that gave me headache", Onigiri said to Buccha.

Sure enough Ikki followed them. When he saw them two blocks from the school, he slowed down and approached them casually.

"Ringo."

Ringo looked back. "Ikki. Why are you here?", she said surprised with Ikki's presence.

"The practice's called off", he said as casually as he could. "So I'll go home with you."

"Is that so?" Reagan said closing the umbrella. "I guess I won't be able to walk you home today then", he said to Ringo.

Ringo looked at him apologetically. "It's alright, maybe some other time", he told her. He gave the umbrella back to her. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Take care", she said.

"Bye", he said. He nodded at Ikki, who merely returned the gesture, then headed to the opposite direction.

When Reagan's gone, Ikki advanced a few steps so he's only one foot away from her. He took her hand and wrapped it firmly around his and led the way home. Though he snatched her hand rather fiercely he tried not project his aggravation in his walk. He walked relatively slow instead so he could calm himself up.

"What are you thinking about?", she asked him after five minutes of silence. She's shock when Ikki grabbed her hand; he never hold her hands before. Well he did but not like this.

"Nothing. I'm just making sure no one else would ask to walk you home for thinking you're alone", he said quietly.

"Sorry Ikki, I didn't know your practice would be cancelled. Are you mad?", she asked him nervously.

"No Ringo, I'm not mad."

Ikki is mad. White hot anger boiling up inside him. The sight of her under an umbrella with a guy really makes him feel like it and the gang wasn't helping him out either. And the fact that Ringo was the one who took Reagan's hand on their way to them drove him to the edge. _So that was her tuner_, he thought to himself. _What the heck is he doing in Ringo's class? Maybe he's stalking her? Or maybe Ringo asks him to sign up here? _Thinking about that possibility makes him gripped her hand harder. Ringo flinched at Ikki's grip but didn't pull her hand back. Ikki didn't release her hand until they were safely home.

**Congratulations for reaching chapter 5! What are your thoughts about this chapter? Or the story as a whole? Leave some reviews please; it would be deeply appreciated if you will! Thanks for reading my story. :D**


	6. Confession

Ikki easily skated through the traffic, passing through cars, jumping over their roofs once in a while. He checked his phone's time and it says he's twenty minutes late in meeting Kururu. He's wearing his usual white shirt, his Kogarasumaru jacket and black pants, one leg rolled up to his knee. He put more pressure at his ATs and accelerated in an incredible speed. When he got off the traffic, he skated for three more minutes before he arrived at Tool Toul To's base's entrance. He went straight to the eight floor where Kururu usually is.

"Sorry I'm late", he greeted her when he saw her seating on the floor by her tools.

"It's okay, you ready?", she asked him.

"Yeah, I guess", he said. He lies down on his side on his usual spot on the floor so Kururu could get to work. She then went through Ikki's body condition. He usually takes a nap when they tune but he decided to stay awake this time. He wants to ask Kururu about Ringo's tuner.

It's been three weeks since that punk, as Ikki would address Reagan, started going to their school. During those weeks, Ringo always skip lunch with them. Probably to spend it with Reagan, he suspected. Ikki pretended to walk pass their room one time during lunch and his suspicion was confirmed. There's a twinge of anguish and jealousy when he saw them eating together and sharing one table, engrossed in a conversation. What's worse was Ikki could see Ringo preparing another set of lunch every morning, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out whom is it for. He can't go home with her that often now since Kogarasumaru's always going through intensive practice after class up until the evening. That leaves Reagan free to walk Ringo home when he's not around. What's now left of him is their morning walks together because at home, she's always busy with her homework and he is with his practices. He tries to enjoy those walks as much as he could, before someone else would take that away from him too.

As much as Ikki wants to find out what brought Reagan to where he is now, he can't make himself ask Ringo about it. Ringo didn't offer any explanations either. Ikki's not deaf not to hear rumors surrounding them. And since he's the guy closest to Ringo, they often ask him how he feels now that someone had obviously taken that title away from him. He wants to tell them to shut up and mind their own business before he snap their heads off but he can't, obviously. So instead of answering, he just shrugs and walks away. He does this every time and they eventually left him alone after a week of nagging.

"Hey Kururu", he said after he mentally went through what he's going to say.

"What is it?", she replied, surprised. She thought he was sleeping.

"Ringo's got a new tuner. You know him? He said he knows you", he said in a way that he doesn't really care what would the answer be, just setting up a conversation.

"Oh you mean Reagan? Yes, I know him. We all know each other here", she said.

"He started going to our school a couple of weeks ago", he said conversationally.

"I think he mentioned that to me before", she said nodding. She removed her hand from his back. "I think that's okay now, let me just check your ATs."

"Do you know why?" he asked sitting up and removing his ATs.

"Because he needs to", she vaguely said taking the ATs from him.

"What's that suppose to mean?", he said confused.

"He has to be close to Ringo-chan to get his rhythm matched with hers", she explained.

"So it was his decision to go?"

"It's his idea but I think its Ringo-chan who's got the final decision about it. He consulted sensei Makigai before and sensei said he needs to have Ringo-chan's approval. And by what you said that he's been there for weeks now, I think Ringo-chan let him stay."

Ikki pondered on this new information that all he said was "Yeah."

He looks up and see Kururu looking at him quizzically. "What?", he said defensively.

"Ikki- kun, if you're worried about Ringo-chan, I don't think you should. She's in good hands. Reagan is excellent in what he does and he takes his job seriously", she said earnestly, detecting Ikki's curiosity about Reagan has some reason behind it.

"I'm not worried about her", he said rather annoyed. Kururu can easily read him sometimes just like an open book. "If he's as good as you said he is, why hasn't he got his rhythm match with Ringo all this time?"

"Oh, that's not his fault. Usually a rider has only one tuner for a lifetime. In that way, the longer they tune, the deeper the bond is and the more effective the tuning goes. Since Kanon-kun was Ringo- chan's tuner for four years, you could imagine how deep their bond has become. What Reagan has to do is to change that bond into his. But that's easily said than done. It would take months, sometimes more than a year, to do that if ordinary tuners would attempt it but with Reagan I think two months would be the latest."

"He's that good huh?" he said with bitterness. Great, the last thing he wants to know is how awesome and excellent that punk is.

"Yes."

Ikki didn't talk after and lie back down to the floor and closed his eyes; Kururu busied herself with his ATs. After fifteen minutes, he heard Kururu wipe her hands together and said, "I think that's all I can do for now."

He sits back up again and placed his ATs on. He stood up and brushed of the dirt from his back. He stretched out, letting his muscles relax and made a mental note that he should tell Ine to start buying beds for a more comfortable tuning. He thanked Kururu and told her she made a great job.

"Just be easy on it until you get accustomed with the new parts", she said.

"Okay, I'll do that. See ya next week", he said and waved at her. Kururu waved back before he disappears in her view.

When Ikki's close to the exit, he saw Reagan comes in with his ATs, gliding smoothly on the pavement.

_Common, at least give me something he's not good at?, _he thought to himself.

Reagan saw him.

"Hey", Reagan said just stopping in front of him. "Just done tuning?"

"Yeah", he replied with a shrug, not even pretending to be interested with the conversation.

"Where you heading now?", Reagan said, giving it another try.

"Home. Gotta go, I told Ringo I'll help her with the house chores", he lied. He waited for Reagan's expression to change into dejection but it didn't come. Instead, Reagan smiled and said "Tell Ringo I said hi."

He answered with a grunt and left. "Punk", he said when he's far enough.

Reagan proceeded to his floor but saw Kururu on his way up. He decided to stop by and have a chat.

"Hey", he said sitting down on one of the comfy seats on the fourth floor.

"Reagan, what are you doing here? I thought you're in Kyoto", Kururu said taking a seat too.

"I already moved here remember?."

"Oh, right. Sorry I keep on forgetting about that."

"I'm just here to get some tools. Just done with today's work?" he asked looking at her hands smeared with grease.

"Yeah, Ikki- kun just left", she said taking a cloth from her pocket and wiped her hands with it.

"I saw him on my way up."

"You did? He was asking me about you earlier."

That surprised him. "Oh?"

"Yes, about why are you in their school", she replied. "I told him the truth, hope you don't mind."

"Of course not", he said. "I don't think he likes me very much", he said in an afterthought.

"Are you sure?", she said doubtfully.

"Very sure."

"Maybe you're giving him a reason to feel that way."

Reagan smiled sheepishly at her.

"So there is a reason", she said making out his guilty expression.

"Since I got into Ringo's class, I think her times usually spent with him has been spent with me now and I don't he had taken that lightly", he said thoughtfully.

"That explains it all, doesn't it?", Kururu said smiling.

"Exactly", he said with a grin. He rested his head at the back of the chair, stared at the ceiling and was quiet for a while.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He gets silent when there's something going on in his mind. He didn't seem to hear her question but she waited anyway.

After a minute he sighed then looked at her. Maybe he heard her after all because what he said next was, "Can you keep a secret?"

She's surprised with his sudden change of topic but still nodded her head.

"I wanna hear you say it", Reagan said.

"Yes, I can keep a secret", Kururu said firmly, showing she means it.

"You promise?" , he insisted

"I promise."

He goes back to staring at the ceiling. "I like her Kururu", he confided to her.

"Who?"

"Ringo."

"Oh no!", Kururu shouted, not able to stop herself.

"What? Why?", he said, alarmed.

"Reagan that's against our rules! You know that! You know why Kanon left didn't you! I thought sensei gave you strict rules about it!" she said hysterically.

Reagan went to the chair beside her. "Get a hold of yourself will you? What happened to the keeping of secret?", he said shaking her shoulders a bit.

Kururu clamped a hand on her mouth and suppressed other words to come out. When she calmed down a bit she apologized to him for acting like a maniac.

"You know I strictly follow our rules Kururu. I know what and what not to do but unfortunately I can't force myself not to feel what I feel now about her", he said in a sad voice. "It makes me feel horrible. If I can't control this, I'll put her through another Kanon scenario again and I don't wanna do that." He clapped a hand on his forehead.

Kururu placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Now she feels guilty over reacting like that. "Hey, I know you can do it", she said reassuringly.

"I don't know", he said quietly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Reagan."

"I'm not; I'm just being realistic with the situation."

"Yes, but you're talking about the worst case scenario. Before it reached there, you should make some changes on your arrangement."

"Like what?", he said resting his body on the back of the chair.

"How longer are you gonna stay in her school?"

"One more week but it'll take me another week to get me cleared by the principal so two weeks", he said.

"With the remaining time you have, don't be always with her now so you won't be too attached. And when you left the school, only see her during your tuning sessions."

He thought about it. What Kururu is saying is to be distant with Ringo. It's hard but he needs to if he's still wants to be her tuner at the end of the day. He forced a smile and ruffled Kururu's hair. "Thanks for the help Pledge Queen, I'll do that", he said.

"Stop it, my hair's sticking out. I'm not like you who looks okay on a messy hair", she said removing his hand on her head. "So tell me, what made you like Ringo-chan?"

"There are lots to mention", he said shrugging.

"Give me the most prevailing ones then", she said helpfully.

"Okay but I'm warning you, prepare yourself for the corniest thing you'll ever hear."

She laughed. "Common, just say it."

He stared out ahead of him and said "I like the color her hair makes when sunlight passes through it, it's almost glowing. She looks very pretty when she's unsure or confused that I can't help not to smile when I see it. I like the sound of her laugh and the sight of her smile. She's very kind, always putting other's needs first before herself. She's smart but not arrogant about it. She makes great bentos, probably the best in the world. And she's one hell of an AT rider."

Kururu was speechless, fixated with Reagan's words. "Wow", was all she said.

"I know it's very gushy isn't it?" he said.

"No, it's great Reagan, how you can talk honestly like that. Not all guys can do that", she said.

He laughed. "Thanks."

"Ringo- chan's special. I know that since she's the only one Ikki- kun really listens to when everyone else fails", she said.

"Yes, she is and so are you", he said.

Kururu was caught- off guard and blushed.

"I mean it Kururu, you're special", he said smiling.

"Thanks", she said shyly.

The huge clock belled for twelve noon.

"You had lunch?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Not yet."

"Common, my treat. Let me just get my tools on my floor", he said and started for stairs.

* * *

**I tried to put more in this chapter but I noticed that the last one was awfully long so I split my supposed to be chapter six into two. I hope you're still there, reading every chapter, waiting for me to update. If you are, thank you and I love you! :D Did you like the story? You did? Great! Tell me what you think about the chapter or the story as a whole if you're not too busy being awesome. (^_^)**


	7. Like a jerk

Reagan followed Kururu's advice and tried to get some distance between him and Ringo. When Ringo showed up on Monday with his lunch, he said he wouldn't be able to eat it since he made plans for today and was sorry he wasn't able to tell her earlier.

"I'll just give this to Ikki then", she shrugged, and took the bento back.

He didn't know why but when Ringo said that, he felt an unfamiliar feeling. Maybe disappointment that Ringo can easily give away his bento like that and jealousy that she came up with Ikki's name right away. He cursed himself feeling that way, isn't that what he wants? When the lunch bell rings, she took his lunch to the rooftop to give it to Ikki. He had no choice then but to eat out of school. The food at the restaurant he went to tasted tedious compared to her cooking. Before he goes home in the afternoon, he told her not to make any more lunch for him tomorrow because he wants to try this restaurant he happens to pass by on his way back. Ringo felt a bit let down but she didn't show it. She just put on a smile and said okay.

Come Friday, he's running out of reasons to tell her why he can't have lunch with her and why he needs to go home right away. Ringo's starting to notice his sudden indifference. At first she didn't mind, but then she started to feel that he's avoiding her, sick of her but doesn't have the guts to say so. She let it passed though; maybe he won't be so pathetic on Monday and tell her what the real deal is.

But on Monday, he's still acting the same just a little worst: he's barely talking to her.

"Is there something bothering you Reagan?", she asked him on the afternoon with an edge on her voice.

"Nothing why?" he said shortly acting clueless.

"Nothing", she also said. _So he wants to act dumb about this?, _she said to herself, feeling the fury starting to build up inside her.

On Tuesday, she didn't even bother to make him lunch. She's too mad at him to do so and she's almost sure he'll make up an excuse not to eat it anyway. When Reagan approached her she was just controlling herself not to snap at him.

"Don't worry, I didn't make you any bento so save your excuses", she said coldly, not looking at him.

Reagan wasn't able to reply because Mr. Nakahara entered the room. He sat down on his seat and looked worriedly at her.

_What did I do? Does she notice my avoidance?_

Ringo went straight out of the room after the last bell of the day. She didn't want to deal with Reagan right now; she's too furious. But Reagan didn't know that and he went after her.

"Hey Ringo, wait up", he called after her on the stairs. She ignored him.

Ringo is walking blindly not sure where to go just as long as she keeps moving. She ended up walking on the baseball field when Reagan caught up with her.

"Ringo wait", he said grabbing her hand to stop her. She yanked it away. He then deliberately steps in front of her to keep her from walking away.

"What's the problem?" he asked. She didn't reply.

"Ringo please, tell me what's wrong."

Ringo looked at him with fiery eyes. "What's wrong?" she said then shoved a hand on Reagan's chest. The force made Reagan to take a step back. "You tell me what's wrong Reagan!", she said angrily.

Reagan is speechless; it's his first time to see her like this. When he didn't talk, she was the one who did.

"I don't know what's wrong with you! You suddenly decided to ignore me altogether like I have a disease or something. Why can't you just say it straight to my face that you're already sick of me and you can't stand to eat any more food I try to shove on your throat?", she yelled at him. She's not sure where's all the hate coming from but came it did.

Students nearby started to take notice of them, and some even stopped to watch but Ringo doesn't try to be discreet.

"Why do you still have to use stupid excuses? What am I, six? I don't deserve this from you! Whose idea is it anyway for you to go here? It was yours! I agreed because you said it was a good idea! Now that you don't want to be here anymore, you're always free to go, I'm not going to be the one to stop you!" she yelled at him some more and shoved him again, this time with both hands.

After that, she walked briskly away. Reagan stood there, feeling like a total idiot for treating her like this. He looked around. The guys are smirking at him, like he deserved this public humiliation while the girls give him sympathetic looks. Of course, for them who don't know what's really going on, Ringo sounded like an angry girlfriend who just broke up with him or something.

He grudgingly walked away, and headed towards his car. He got in, and slammed the door.

"Jerk!" he said to himself and hit the stirring wheel with the base of his closed fist. He gripped the wheel with all strength he could muster until it's stinging with pain but numbness gradually settled in. She's right when she said she doesn't deserve this. But it's too late for regrets now, the damage is done. What he has to do now is to tell her his side.

"I have to make this right", he said with full determination.

* * *

Ringo brushed away angry tears from her eyes that are threatening to fall and continued walking. She tries to calm herself up by taking deep breaths. It helped but not much. By the time she got on their front steps, she was able get a grip on herself. She walked straight to her bedroom and sat on her bed. She feels exhausted from the walk. She sat there for some time when she heard somebody tapped on her door. She sighed tiredly, and got up to open it. When her door slides open, standing there is Ikki with a spoon in his mouth and a half-eaten cup of yogurt on his hand. She just looks at him with tired eyes.

"Uhm, I saw you come in and I wondered if you want a yogurt?", he said offering the cup. It's a pathetic excuse but he can't think of anything else. When Ringo got in the door, he knows there's something wrong so he went here to check on her.

She looked at the cup then back at him. "No thanks Ikki, I'm not hungry", she said then went back to her bed. She expected Ikki to leave but he didn't. Instead, he went in and closed the door behind him. He approached the bed and sat down beside her. Ringo didn't say anything and continued looking tiredly at the floor. He knows she doesn't want to talk about what made her upset so he didn't ask. He reached out a hand to her back and starts massaging a tense spot on her shoulder. He could feel her muscles relaxing.

Ringo is surprised by Ikki's gesture but she let him do it; it lightens her stress.

"Where'd you learn this?" she asked him after a minute.

Ikki smiled. "Just something I picked up from somewhere", he said. "Feel better now?"

"Yes. Thanks Ikki", she said, finally managing a smile.

"You're welcome. You shouldn't be too stressed out, whatever the reason is. It makes you look old and grouchy", he said jokingly.

"I'll keep that in mind", she said still smiling.

Ikki massaged her a few more minutes before finally stopping.

"Better start making dinner now before Mikan goes home", he warned her as he stands up.

"Okay, I'll get on it. I'll just change my clothes", she said.

"Uhm, Ikki?", he heard her say before he could close the door behind him.

"Yeah?"

"_I missed you_", she said and gave him a sweet smile. She didn't know why she said it since they see each other every day. But that doesn't mean she meant the words any less.

"Well I never left", he said candidly. Not exactly what Ringo wants him to say.

But then he smiled pleasantly at her. "I missed you to glass monkey", he said and closed the door.

* * *

**I updated soon because this was supposed to be a part of chapter six… What do you think? Ikki's back in action huh? Who do you want Ringo to end up with because seriously, I'm not sure too myself. Well I was before but not anymore. xD Tell me what you think, Reagan or Ikki? Ikki or Reagan? Both? Works for me. xD Reviews makes my day! This is gonna be a long fanfic guys so stay with me okay? Thanks for being awesome. Love you guys! :***

**p.s. oh, don't worry about yaoi, i'm not a fan of them so defenitely no chance of ReaganxIkki. Sorry for those hoping! 8]**


	8. A letter

Ikki and Ringo's walk today is particularly quiet. Because of their unexpected exchange of "I missed you" last night that both find it difficult to talk. That little scenario was the only recent occasion they had spent together and neither wants to talk about it. But both also know that this is one of the times that when words get in the way, it's best to let silence take over and just relish the moment. They exchanged happy smiles before separating.

Ringo got into class and was surprise to see a dozen red roses on her table. She knitted her eyebrows together thinking who would give her flowers? When she approached it, a note is tucked in. She flipped the note open. There are two words written.

_I'm sorry._

Reagan. Right. She almost forgot about their fight yesterday. Actually you cannot call it a fight since she was the only one who did all the screaming and bashing. As for Reagan, the poor guy just stood there, taking it all silently.

She looks at the table behind hers and it looks vacant. Reagan's things are not present and so does the owner. She looks around but didn't find him.

Mr. Nakahara entered the room so she sat down and forgot the issue of Reagan for a minute. But it came back when Mr. Nakahara started talking.

"Yesterday was Ishimura's last day here. He said he's sorry he didn't get to say goodbye with you all. There was an emergency so he had to leave immediately", he said.

Ringo was struck with the announcement. _Leave? Emergency? _It just doesn't make sense. A murmur of disappointment started among the class. Ringo started to breathe hard, to the point of panting.

_Is this how he apologizes? Give me a bunch of roses and leave?, _she thought, outraged.

_But could it really be an emergency?_ She looked at the dozen roses on her table. _It couldn't be an emergency. How did these end up here then?_

She racked her brains with other possible explanations. _Maybe he was really sick of me that he left the first chance he had._

She's lost and confused with the situation that she wasn't able to pay attention throughout the whole afternoon. She keeps on thinking what to do after class. _Will I call him and demand an explanation? Go to their base and ask for an apology? Or just wait for him to do that?_

Before she could decide, Hiro approached her table.

"Hey Ringo", he said.

She snapped back to reality and didn't notice the bell ring already and it's time to go home.

"Yeah", she said still looking disgruntled.

"Reagan wanted me to give you this", he said handing an envelope to her. He doesn't seem as goofy as he usually is. Hiro was one of Reagan's closest when he's here, aside from her of course. He's probably sad Reagan's gone.

"Reagan? When did he ask you?", she asked taking the envelope. It looks like a letter of some sort.

"Before I get into class. He was outside the school", he answered. "He also asked me to put those flowers on your table."

"Oh, thanks", she said, still not getting the situation.

"Uhm, he said the letter would explain everything."

She eyed the letter suspiciously. "Oh it would, wouldn't it?", she said sarcastically more than to herself than to Hiro.

"What was that?", he said, not catching her words.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Thanks Hiro", she said and force a smile. She collected her stuff, thinking twice if she would leave the roses or takes it with her; she decided to take it. She shoved the letter in her bag and left the room.

* * *

"Where did the flowers come from?", Rika- nee asked from the kitchen when she got home. She had come back this morning from her job.

"Uhm", Ringo said and gazed at the roses clenched in her hands. "I don't remember."

Rika raised her eyebrows but didn't press on. "Okay. They'll live longer if you put them on cold water", she suggested.

"I'll do that later", she replied. Making the flowers live longer is her last concern right now.

"I'll do it", Rika said handing her hand out for them.

"Yeah sure", she said giving the roses over. "Thanks Rika-nee."

Ringo went to her room and took Reagan's letter from her bag. She ripped the envelope open and unfolded the paper. Came along was Reagan's familiar handwriting. She started to read:

_Ringo,_

_First of all, I'm very sorry for acting like a jerk and started ignoring you all of a sudden; I didn't think of how you will take it. I just thought about myself. Since I went to Higachu and began spending everyday with you, I started to get emotionally attached. I started to like you, feel something for you more than I'm supposed to as your tuner. I thought keeping my distance would lighten my situation. But it didn't and I just made you upset. It's my fault; it was my idea to go to Higachu and I'm really sorry for putting you through this again, I really am. You probably know by now that I left school already. My father asked me to do some job for him. I'll be out of the country for a while; I'm not sure for how long, maybe a month. Don't worry, if there's anything wrong with your Air Trecks, just go to the base and Rune would attend to it. I'll give you the liberty to choose if you still want me to be your tuner or not. Decide on it by what you really want, not because you feel guilty sending me away. I'll accept your decision unconditionally, whatever it would be. I'm sorry I wasn't able to say these in person._

_Until I get back,_

_Reagan_

Ringo stared at the letter long after she has read it. She started to breathe heavily again. She slumped to her bed, with her feet still planted on the floor and closed her eyes, trying to process the letter's content.

_Reagan likes me?, _she thought, definitely surprised. _I never knew_. He treated everybody warmly and pleasantly that she thought his affection towards her is just normal.

_Will I send him away just like I did with Kanon?_ That's the question she has to answer. She never really sent Kanon away; it was his decision to go. But now, Reagan is making her decide and that makes it hard for her. This is the last thing she wants right now: complications.

_Will I have the courage to send him away? _Maybe that's the more appropriate question to ask.

She read the last part of the letter again. _Decide on it by what you really want, not because you feel guilty sending me away. I'll accept your decision unconditionally, whatever it would be._

She knows he meant that. She removed her glasses and pinched the flesh between her eyes.

"I'll have a month to decide", she told herself. She lay on her bed, just gazing on her ceiling.

It must have been a long time she spent just lying there because she heard Rika-nee already calling her for dinner. She got up and stretched her muscles from the uncomfortable position and grudgingly went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

**Thanks for the positive reviews guys, it made me work faster with this chapter. Uhm yeah, Reagan left. I'll bring him back, don't worry. Tell me what you think about the new developments on the story. I'll update soon! :***


	9. 23 days

19 days. That's how long Reagan is gone now. When he left, Ringo's usual routine with Ikki had gone back. Ikki had been extra nice, helping her with the chores at home which came as a shock for the rest, especially Rika. He even volunteers to carry her books to school which is pleasantly surprising on Ringo's part. But even if Ikki is there, she sometimes catches herself thinking about Reagan.

_Did I get attached to him the way he was with me?_

She would shake her head violently when finds herself thinking about the idea, shaking off the possibility.

_I'm just not used of him not being around since we see each other every day before._

Her routine involves Reagan a lot before that she finds it strange that he's not in it anymore. Funny how she didn't feel this way when Kanon left.

"What's wrong?", Ikki asked beside her. She realized she's spacing out again.

Ringo forced a smile. "Nothing."

"Here, check this, I think I finally got the x", Ikki said pushing the textbook toward her. They started to study together since their Final exams are approaching.

She looked at his answer. "You're right. Good job, I think you're finally getting it."

He grinned proudly at himself and started to work with another problem. Ringo gaze at him while his head is crouched closely to the book. There's the look of concentration on his face, the same look he has when she watches him practice with his ATs. He's got his eyebrows furrowed and there's a spark of determination in his eyes, trying very hard not to fail with the work at hand. A slight smile formed on her lips. He looks very handsome when he's focused with something. Ikki momentarily raised his head from the book and Ringo snapped out of it. Luckily he didn't catch her staring at him. They studied for another hour before calling it a night.

"Here, you can borrow this", Ringo said handing him her Math book. "I have answer for all the questions in there; it'll help you review for the exams."

Ikki took it. "Thanks, I'll make sure I'll go over everything", he said. He tucked it under his arm.

"Goodnight Ringo", he said before heading to his room.

"Goodnight", she replied as she closes her bedroom door.

Ikki slumped to his bed, exhausted. All this reviewing really wears him out more than his training. He raised the book in front of him and opened it. Two pieces of papers escaped from the pages and landed on his face. He sat up and examined them.

The first one is actually a piece of napkin. Sketched in it is Ringo, smiling uncertainly. He smiled at it, wondering who could have drawn it. Probably not Ringo; she's not into the artistic side.

He stared at the drawing for some more time before returning it in the book. He channeled his attention to the other piece of paper. He unfolded it and saw that it is a letter. He knows he's not supposed to read it; it's a violation of privacy. He was about to fold it back when he caught the word _Reagan_ written on the foot of the letter. Curiosity took over him. He goes on and read it.

Ikki cannot help not to clutch the letter on his hands while reading it, crumpling it in the process. His eyes glared at it, as if it is Reagan himself.

"That punk", he said furiously after reading it. "What is he trying to pull?"

He didn't put the letter back to the book because Ringo would know that he have read it. He opens his drawer and tossed the letter in. He barely got any sleep that night, thinking about what Ringo's decision would be.

In the morning, when he's helping her out wash the dishes, he tried asking her about Reagan, on how come he doesn't see him in school lately.

Ringo's surprised with his sudden interest on Reagan. "He left for a while now. He's out of the country, his father sent him to do some work for him. I don't know when he's going back", she replied curtly. She obviously doesn't want to dwell on that particular topic so Ikki has no choice but to drop it.

* * *

_Four days later…_

Ringo's alone at home. Rika, Mikan, and Ume went to a sale at the other side of the city and won't be back until tonight. Ringo didn't come since she has to study. She doesn't know where Ikki is. When she woke up this morning, he's gone. None of the others know where he'd gone either.

She's on their dining table; books sprawled in front of her when the doorbell rings. The sound startled her for a while.

"Coming!" she said as she stands up wondering who it could be.

"Ine", Ringo said as she opened the door, obviously surprised. "What brought you here?"

Ine's wearing her usual white nurse dress and she got her hair twisted in an elegant manner.

"Can I come in?", Ine asked.

"Yeah, of course. Come on in", Ringo said stepping aside to let her in.

They settled on the dining table after Ringo cleared out her books.

"You want some tea?", Ringo asked her.

"No that's alright. I'm just here to talk", Ine said.

Ringo nodded and sat in front of Ine across the table.

"First of all", Ine said, "I'm sorry for Reagan's behavior." She's talking like a parent apologizing to her son's teacher for his unruly behavior. "I swear I talked to him about it. But I guess that's a thing you cannot talk somebody into."

Ringo nodded. "Did he send you here, Reagan?" she asked.

"Yes but not because of the reason you're thinking. He didn't send me here to convince you to take him back."

Just then Ine brought up a box Ringo didn't notice she was carrying when she entered their home.

"I'm here because he asked me to give you this", she said, handing the box over.

Ringo took it suspiciously from her. She placed it on the table and opened it. She gasps with what's inside.

"Th- this, the Thorn Regalia?", she said disbelievingly. She run a hand over them. They're very smooth. And very real.

"Yes."

"Bu- but how?", she asked, shock clouding over her.

"Reagan made it", Ine explained.

"How could that be? I- I thought he left?", she asked confused.

"That's what he told you. Since he stopped showing himself to you, he spent all those times in the base working on them."

"That's impossible; he's gone for just less than a month, how did he do it? He said it'll take him four months to make this", Ringo said staring amazingly at the regalia.

"He really pushed himself Ringo. He almost never ate and didn't get enough sleep. I started to worry and ask him to slow it down but he wouldn't listen", Ine said in a pained voice.

"Why?" was all Ringo could ask.

"Because he promised you he'll make you that regalia. In case you decided to ask for another tuner, at least he kept his promise to you because he didn't kept his promise to me", Ine said bitterly.

"Why, what's his promise to you?", she asked curious.

"That he won't fall for you", Ine said rather straightforwardly.

Ringo clutched the box where her regalia are and blushed.

"I brought files of some candidates that could be your next tuner. I think you should be the one to choose them this time", Ine said bringing up folders from her bag.

_Files? Another tuner?_

"No", Ringo said firmly.

"What?" Ine asked.

"Reagan said he'll give me the liberty to choose if I want him to stay or not, right?"

"Yes but I thought you don't want this kind of situation", Ine said surprised.

"Yes but I want him to stay. He's the best tuner for me, I know it", Ringo said determinedly. "Besides, I know you don't want him to leave", she said to Ine. Ringo has long noticed the bond between Reagan and Ine. Ine's not in the age to be Reagan's mother but Ringo could see how Ine cares for him and how Reagan respects her more than a mentor.

Ine smiled at her. "You're right, I don't. Good choice", she said.

"Where is he now?"

"He's still at the base I think. Once he's done with your ATs he immediately asked me to bring them over."

Ringo started to get up. "I wanna see him", she said.

Ine started to get up as well. "I'm going back there myself; I'll give you a ride."

"I'll just go change then", Ringo said looking at her shorts and loose shirt.

"I'll wait for you at the car", Ine replied as she starts for the door.

* * *

**Chapter nine! Boo-yah! uhm, sorry for chapter eight's title, it's not my most creative one; i'm not proud of it. xD Anyway, rate and review please; i love them more than anything else! (^_^) I'll be updating soon. Thanks for reading guys... :***


	10. stay

Reagan's sorting his tools, stacking them together on a neat pile in his case hoping this won't be the last time he'll be using them. But if Ringo decided to have a new tuner, at least he used them for the last time when he's making the regalia. He hopes Ine would come back soon.

He pushed his bangs off his eyes and continued organizing his stuff. He heard footsteps coming up on the stairs and he spun around, expecting it to be Ine. He nearly dropped the tools in his hands when he saw Ringo emerge from stairs.

"Ringo", he said, a little breathless. She's the last one he's expecting to see but it doesn't mean he's not happy to see her. The sight of her after three long weeks makes his exhaustion go away.

"Hey", Ringo said coolly taking a seat on a chair that's pushed against the wall.

"What brought you here?", he asked, fearing what would the answer be.

"What do you think?", she asked him back while she crosses her legs.

"To say goodbye?", he said uncertain.

"Hmm", Ringo said in a neutral tone that he can't determine if she's agreeing with him or just being thoughtful of his answer.

They were silent for a while; Reagan's standing anxiously in front of her while she inspects him. Reagan's white shirt is smeared with grease and oil and so are his hands and pants.

_He really did push himself to the limit._

"I didn't like what you did", she suddenly said.

Reagan's heart fell. _She's not contended with the regalia._

"If there is something you found wrong with the regalia, I'm sure I can fix it", he assured her.

Ringo looked down at the ATs she's wearing. "I'm not talking about the regalia. The regalia's fine", she said. She looked up. "They're actually great."

He drew in a sigh of relief. "Oh, I thought. What then?"

"You, suddenly leaving and giving me false explanations about it."

Reagan looked down at his smeared hands still clutching his tools. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to handle the situation", he said guiltily.

Ringo nodded. "I'm sorry too for being so angry the last time."

"I deserve that, don't apologize", he said.

She shook her head. "No you don't, I overreacted."

He nodded, accepting her apology. "Am I right then?"

"About what?", she asked puzzled.

"About the reason why you're here?" he asked tensely. _This is it._

Ringo stood up. "No."

"What?", he asked bewildered. Maybe he didn't hear her right.

"No Reagan, I'm not here to say goodbye because you're not leaving."

Reagan couldn't believe what he heard. "Bu- but-", he stuttered, "how about the thing I told you on the letter?"

Ringo shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. It would solve nothing if you leave. We should just live with it. Ine doesn't want you to leave either. Besides," she said looking at her ATs again, "you've proven yourself."

Reagan suddenly closed the gap between them by two strides and hugged her tightly.

Ringo suddenly felt herself lifted off the ground and get spin around. "Hey!", she said, totally unprepared. She holds onto his shoulders for fear of being thrown away but luckily that didn't happen. After two full rounds, Reagan put her back to the ground. He's smiling from ear to ear.

"Ow", she said putting a hand on her hand, feeling a little dizzy. "What was that for?", she asked and pushed him lightly on the chest.

"Sorry", he said but by the look on his face, he's obviously isn't. "That was such good news that's all."

"Do that again and I'll change my mind", she said warningly. Her threat didn't seem to faze him. She gave him a reproachful look but he just keeps on smiling. He's beaming so much she cannot help not to smile too. She reached out a hand and brushed his hair off his eyes; they seem to have grown longer the past three weeks than they had the first three months. "You're such a kid."

"A happy one", he replied, the glow on his face hasn't dimmed a bit.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself too much", she said quietly. She took his hands and spread them to see several wounds, bruises, dried blood and grease. "When Ine came over earlier, she seems to be so worried about you."

Reagan looked down at Ringo's hands. They feel so soft and seems so pale compared to his callused hands.

"Making you that regalia was the only thing I could think of to make up for all the troubles I did", he said quietly too.

"You didn't make any trouble. Just don't make her worry again" Ringo replied and released his hands. "You should patch this up."

Reagan nodded. "I'm on it", he said and walked to the far side of the room and drew out a box of first aid kit from a drawer. "Ine made all of us keep one", he explained upon seeing Ringo's questioning look. She didn't expect Reagan to keep one of those.

He sat down crossed legged on the ground and opened it. He took a cotton ball, poured some antiseptic in it and began cleaning his hands. He could sense Ringo watching him. She moved towards him a minute later and sat down in front of him.

"Here, let me do it", she said taking the cotton from him. She cleans his hands gently.

"You're my doctor now?", he joked.

"Someone has to be", she said picking up. "You look like you don't know what you're doing", she chuckled.

* * *

Three floors up, at Kururu's, Ikki saw everything. But since he's far, he can't hear what they're talking about but he doesn't have to; their actions says it all: how Reagan picked Ringo up and twirled her around, how Ringo pushed Reagan's hair off face, how she held his hands and now how they are huddled together while Ringo put bandage on his hands.

He clenched his hands and gritted his teeth while he stares darkly at them. They can't see him; Ringo didn't even know he's here. He was late for tuning the past four weeks and he started to feel guilty making Kururu wait so he made extra effort to come early today.

"Ikki-kun", Kururu whispered worriedly beside him.

"She decided to keep him after all", he said grimly.

* * *

**Chapter ten. Did you like it? Most of you like Reagan over Ikki so... yeah. (^_^) Rate and Review! Update's soon. :***


	11. Why now?

Ringo decided to spend the rest of the day with Reagan. Now that she saw him again, she realized she missed him more than she could admit to anyone and even to herself. She missed his silly jokes, his childish grin, those smoldering blue eyes that always give her intense stares, even his messy brown hair.

"I missed your bentos", he suddenly told her while taking a bite of his sushi. They are having lunch at a sushi bar.

She looked up from her plate. "I'll make you one again if you'll plead long enough", she said.

"Really?", he asked hopefully.

"Maybe.", she said with a shrug.

"Then I'll work hard for it", he said determinedly and went back eating. Ringo smiled. She loves their playful banters; she doesn't seem to have such a carefree conversation with anyone but with him. Throughout the day, she often catches herself smiling when she's looking at him. She wonders how silly she looks, and if Reagan could notice it. To her relief, Reagan doesn't seem to, in fact he's acting similarly, grinning for no evident reason. He smiles at her countless times before and she never felt like this, like her heart's gonna beat out of her chest. It's getting her really confused.

_What's wrong with me? Why does he suddenly have this kind of effect on me?_

At the end of the day he drops her off their house with his car.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. See you later sweetheart", he said playfully.

"Bye Reagan", she replied, rolling her eyes at him and got out of the car.

Reagan laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"Yeah, go home", she said through the open window.

"I will but I have to go back to the base, put my stuff back in their places", he said.

Ringo checked her watch. "You should go now, it's already half past five."

"Okay. See ya", he said with a wave as he drive off.

"Take care", she said waving back.

"I'm home", she called to no one in particular once inside their house. She's not even sure if anyone's home. She removed her ATs, and took them upstairs to her room. She went back down and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. She jumped when she saw Ikki. The house was quiet that she assumed no one's really home. He's sitting on the floor, holding a green bottle. Ringo recognized it as one of Rika's bottle of liquor in the house. He looks like he's been drinking it.

"Ikki!", she exclaimed. "What are you doing? Why are you drinking that?"

Ikki gazed unsteadily at her. "So you're back", he said drunkenly, standing up. He grabbed the counter to steady himself.

"Yes", she replied, surprised how his tone seems accusing. "Why are you drinking that?", she asked again as Ikki takes another swig from the bottle.

"I just thought I'd try it", he said looking at the bottle.

"Are you drunk?", she exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Give me that, you're not supposed to drink it", she said grabbing the bottle from him. He yanked it from her grasp.

"Don't tell me what to do okay", he said. Ringo's taken aback by his coldness.

"What's wrong?", she asked, starting to worry.

He sneered. "Nothing I'm just trying to celebrate for you", he said raising the bottle to her, giving her a toast in the air, and gulping down the remains of it. He dropped the bottle and it came down with a crash.

"Ikki, what do you mean?"

"You just set a record." he said taking unsteady steps towards her.

"I don't understand", she said taking a step back.

"Oh, you know", he said, stopping in front of her. "It took you four years to make Kanon fall madly in love with you. That's pretty long right? But with Reagan, just four months", he said derisively.

"What?"

"Don't deny it. I was at Tool Toul To when you get there this morning; I saw your little reunion. I even read his love letter for you. I know that guy likes you."

_The letter? He read the letter?_

She felt herself blush. He tilted her chin up with his hand so that she's looking straight at his cold, hateful eyes. "Congratulations."

"Are you-", she gasps. She's starting to have difficulty in breathing. "Are you telling me that with Kanon and Reagan, I did those in purpose?"

"Wasn't it?", he asked in a cruel, mocking voice.

His words sliced through her like physical pain. She started to gasp for air. "No", she said shaking her head. "No, I didn't." The pain she's feeling with his assumptions really breaks her. "How could you think of me like that?", she asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

Ikki shrugged carelessly. "It's what I see."

"You're just saying that because you're drunk", she said, trying to convince herself more than him.

"You think so?", he asked then suddenly pinned her on the wall. "Why are you doing this to me?", he said angrily. It's his first time to have alcohol in his system and he doesn't seem to be good handling it. He's not the same Ikki anymore. "Why are you toying with me like this?", he said more fiercely. She doesn't understand what's he's saying. He snatched her by the waist and hugged her very tightly. Ringo stiffened.

"Ikki let go, I'm hurting", she said trying to wiggle off his arms. Ikki kept them firm. She's starting to panic. She can't breathe. She struggled with him for a while.

"Do you really want me to let go Ringo?", he whispered then gazed meaningfully at her. She stopped struggling. His tone doesn't sound ruthless anymore. He sounded sad and drained. They stare at each other for a long time. Ikki's waiting for her answer but she's too baffled with the question she couldn't reply. _Why don't you say something?_

"Am I not good enough?", his voice wavered.

"Ikki I-"

"Answer me! Am I not good enough for you?", he bellowed. Still no answer. "I love you", he said almost inaudible.

Ringo's heart stood still. _Why? Why now Ikki? Now that I'm not sure with my feelings? Now that I started feeling something for Reagan? _

"Ikki don't do this", she pleaded him.

"And why not?", he asked defiantly.

"We're siblings", she whispered.

"We're not even related!", he shouted and he released her. "That's the best excuse you can come up with?", he said, frustration forming back in him.

She doesn't answer. He gave her a defiant stare. "I get it, you chose him" he said.

She wants to say that she's not choosing anyone, she's just confused with her feelings and their situation is very complicated right now she can't decide. Before she could say any of that, Ikki punched the wall just on top of her head and walked out. Ringo's frozen on her spot, utterly shocked by his display of aggression. She could hear him bump on some things. Moments later, she heard him slam the front door.

She stood there for quite some time, trying to control the sobs that are threatening to escape from her throat. Her knees became very wobbly, she holds on to the counter to steady herself. She took some time breathing in and breathing out. She's dreading this day to arrive. Of course she loves Ikki but their situation's too complicated to work out. She accepted that fact a long time ago but Ikki doesn't, or atleast not yet. And now, look what it's doing to both of them. With her remaining strength, she kneeled on the floor and started collecting the glass debris from the shattered bottle. She threw them away and started to wipe the floor with a rug. Her strength's starting to fade and she stopped. She sat down helplessly and started to break down and cry.

* * *

Ikki skated hastily, away from their house, away from the source of his pain. He jumped from one building to another and slipped. He was able to catch himself at the last second. He looked down to where he could have landed if he fell. It's a pretty long drop; it would at least break all the bones in him. It's his first time to drink Sake. It tasted terrible but it felt good a little later. It numbs him; he didn't feel a thing when he punched the wall earlier. It somewhat numbs his feelings too but not entirely. He never felt heartbroken before and it feels miserable, he knows now. It's too much to handle. Hate's starting to grow inside him, until it's the only emotion he feels. He suddenly turned sharply to the right, a thought rising in him: he's got someone to find.

* * *

Ringo, after controlling her sobs, was able to clean the kitchen up. She went to her room, and took her phone from her table. She sat on her bed and dialed Kazu's number.

"Yes hello?", Kazu said on the second ring.

"Kazu hey, are you busy right now?", she asked hoarsely.

"Ringo? Are you okay, you don't sound good", he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"I'm home right now but I'm not busy. Why, what's wrong?"

"It's Ikki. He's drunk and left the house. Can you please find him, make sure he doesn't get in trouble?", she pleaded.

"Ikki's drunk? Why?", Kazu said.

"I don't know", she lied. "Please Kazu, I just can't do it right now."

"Where'd you think he went?"

"I really don't know."

"Okay, I'll call you when I see him", he said.

Ringo sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"'Kay, bye", he said and hung up.

Ringo slumped tiredly on her bed and without knowing it, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rings from her phone woke Ringo up. She fumbles around her bed and looked dazedly for it. She looked at her wall clock: 6:22 p.m. It's been half an hour since she called Kazu. She found the phone under the pillow.

"Hello", she said.

"Ringo, I already found him. It's bad", Kazu said.

Ringo's grogginess is gone and she sat up, fully awake. "Why, what do you mean? Is he hurt?", she said, clutching her phone tight.

"No, it's the other way around. I saw him by the bridge near our school. I followed him but I can't make him stop because he was going really fast. He went to Tool Toul To. When I was able to catch up, there he was punching Reagan over and over", he explained breathlessly.

"What?", she said, panic starting to build on her.

"I can't stop him, he's too strong. He doesn't even seem to hear me. He's in frenzy."

Ringo racked her brains for a solution. "Buccha", she finally said. "Call Buccha- kun, he'll be able to stop him. I'll be right there", she said hanging up and rushing downstairs.

* * *

Ringo shoots up in speed once she's on her ATs. The regalia lets her fly with the wind weightlessly. It took her six minutes to get there. She didn't waste any more time and went to Reagan's floor gasped with what she saw: Reagan's sprawled on the floor while Ikki straddles him and punches him endlessly. Kazu's yanking Ikki away to no avail. Kazu has a bruised on his cheek too. Ikki might have inflicted it when Kazu's trying to stop him. Buccha's hasn't arrived yet. No one else seems to be there but them. She has no choice. She released an attack. It hit Ikki squarely on the chest that got him thrown around for six meters. He choked and grasps his abdomen. She never thought she would first use the thorn regalia on him. Ringo stood between him and the almost unconscious Reagan. The attack didn't seem to weaken him, and he stood up again and moves unsteadily towards Reagan. He doesn't seem to notice her at all. She released another set of thorns, graver this time, that made him tumbling back and banging hard against the wall.

"Stop it Ikki, this isn't worth it", she said.

He finally got a look at her. "Go away", he said, wiping off blood from his lower lip with the back of his hand.

"Do you think you can just go around beating people up?" she said angrily.

Ikki just snickered. "I can do whatever I want."

He stood up and with full speed of his ATs, came charging towards her. Ringo's about to attack him again when out of nowhere, Buccha arrived and pushed Ikki to the wall. Ikki trashed around like a kid in tantrum, trying to get away but Buccha's got a firm hold on him.

"Let me go pig!", he shouted at him. "Let me go or you're out of the team!", he threatened him. Buccha's unfazed. With his free hand, he landed a full forced punch in Ikki's gut: Ikki's light is out in an instant.

"Sorry crow, you needed that", Buccha said as he slings Ikki to his shoulder.

Ringo's shocked at how fast that all happened. "Thanks for coming Buccha- kun", she said, panting from her attacks.

"No problem Ringo- chan, it's not like you can't bring him down if I'm not here", Buccha said.

Ringo gave him a weak smile. She went over to Reagan and kneeled beside him.

"Reagan?", she said, worry and panic starts to creep in her when she saw him coughing up blood. Ikki's punches were severe. It breaks her heart to see him like this, and it feels worst because she knows Ikki did this to him.

"Hey beautiful", he whispered and smiled. Whatever the situation is, granted that he just saw her an hour ago and that he's got beaten senselessly, he still smiles when he sees her.

"Are you okay?", she asked while she took out a hankie and wiped blood off his face with her trembling hand. She's doing all her might not to cry; she has to be strong.

"Fine", he frailly said.

"I'll bring you to the hospital okay?", she said.

"No."

"But you need to."

"I don't wanna go to the hospital", he said and gripped her hand firmly. "I don't want to", he repeated, trying to make his point.

"This isn't the time to be stubborn!", she scolded him.

"Ringo please I don't wanna go there." She could sense desperation in his voice.

"Where am I going to bring you then?", she asked helplessly.

"In my house."

"I'll bring him there", Buccha volunteered. "Where is it?"

"I know where", she answered. "Are you sure?", she addressed Reagan. He nodded his head vigoriously.

"Okay", Buccha said. He dropped Ikki and Kazu took him by the arm. Buccha then picked Reagan up.

"Reagan, at least let me call Ine so she could patch you up properly", she pleaded him.

"Okay", he agreed.

Ringo looked at Ikki's limp body. "I'll take care of him Ringo, you go along", Kazu said.

"Can you manage?", she asked him.

"Yes. Reagan needs your help more."

She gave Kazu an affectionate squeeze on the hand. "Thank you Kazu", she said sincerely. Kazu nodded understandably.

"You lead the way Ringo- chan", Buccha said to her. She nodded and together, they headed to Reagan's house.

* * *

**So there it is chapter 11. I'm not really good with the fighting part, but I did my best. **

**Dear iNhumanz, that's the best action moment I could give you; I just hoped you liked it, or didn't hate it at the least. :] **

**I haven't really made a decision which one of the two would Ringo end up with, so yeah, your bets are still on. :D**

**So guys, how do you find this chapter, was it predictable? Was it boring? Am I a crappy writer? Haha, Sorry too much caffeine in my system. Sorry for the typos from the previous chapters, and for now if i did it again. Just wanna thank you again guys for the reviews, don't keep them from coming because they really make my day, you have no idea. (^_^) I'll update soon! :* **


	12. make up your mind

**A little bit for both IkkixRingo and ReaganxRingo fans, enjoy... :D **

* * *

Reagan's place is situated in the heart of the city. It's on the sixth floor of one of the luxurious buildings surrounding Tokyo. The place is spacious, filled with simple but obviously expensive furniture and other stuff. Reagan lives here alone. Ringo has been here before, once when Reagan showed her his collection of drawings and paintings that are hung all over the walls. She was surprised when she saw a drawing of her on his living room wall. Her favorite though, is the painting of Reagan's mother on the wall of his bedroom. It was very precisely painted that it looks so real. His mother is British, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Ringo knew where did Reagan got his looks from.

Ringo led Buccha on Reagan's bedroom. Buccha gently laid Reagan down on his large bed.

"Thanks Buccha- kun", Reagan croaked.

"You get better soon tough guy", Buccha replied. "Don't make Ringo worry too much."

"Yeah", Reagan replied smiling.

Buccha turned to Ringo. "Do you want any more help Ringo-chan?"

Ringo's tired eyes looks at him. "No, there's nothing more. Thank you Buccha-kun. I don't know what to do without you. Sorry for the trouble", she said.

"I'm glad I could help," Buccha said and squeezes Ringo's shoulder, assuring. "You're doing a good job." Ringo smiled. "I better be going then, just call me if you need any more help." Ringo escorted him outside and closed the door behind her. She went back to Reagan.

"Reagan, hold on for a while okay? Ine's on her way", she said. She has called Ine earlier. Ine sounded composed and didn't seem to panic. She said to get here as soon as she can when Ringo told her about Reagan's condition.

"Okay", he said weakly. Ringo inspects him; his shirt's spluttered with blood from his mouth and wounds from his face and body. His left eye is barely open and there's a cut on his left eyebrow. His lips are bleeding. His right cheek is swollen.

"You should take your shirt off", she said, feeling she needs to do something.

"Why, are they dirty?", he asked dazedly as she helps him up and rests his back on the head of the bed. He holds his hand up his head so Ringo could pull his shirt off him.

"Yes", she said cautiously wiping blood off his face with the shirt. "I'm really sorry about this. It's my fault", she said. "Can you forgive me?"

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't will this to happen", he said weakly.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"I don't know fistfights Ringo. I never learned how to."

"You could at least defended yourself!", she said shrilly.

"I'm sorry", he said softly. Ringo jolted. _Why is he apologizing?_

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout, I'm just worried", she apologized. The doorbell suddenly buzzed. "That must be Ine, I'll be right back", she said.

"Where is he?", Ine asked as soon as Ringo opened the door.

"In the bedroom", she replied and Ine went straight in. She got a case with her, probably things needed to clean and patch Reagan up. She sat down on the side of Reagan's bed and studied him for a while.

"Hey Ine", he said, smiling.

"Does it hurt?", she asked him.

"Just a bit", he said. Ine knows it means it hurts a lot.

"Okay, I'll tidy you up. Stay still so it won't hurt that much", she warned him. Reagan nodded. She took a clean cloth from the box, went over to the bathroom and drenched it. She went back to him and wiped him off the blood and dirt. After that, she applied some medications on his injuries and wrapped his wounds with gauzes. Reagan was obedient and stayed still all throughout.

"That's what I can do now", she said after putting a plaster on the wound of his eyebrow.

"Thanks, you're the best", he said giving her thumbs up.

"Yeah. Next time stay out of trouble", she said sternly. She took out a capsule from a vial and thrust it to his mouth.

"What's this?"

"Take it, it'll help you get some sleep. You need to", she said. Reagan obediently swallowed it. She helped him lie down on the bed. Reagan feels drowsy the time his head rested on the pillow; he fell asleep in no time.

Ine went to the kitchen where Ringo is. Ringo's sitting on one of the bar stools. "How is he?", she asked anxiously.

"Sleeping. He's okay now."

"I was supposed to bring him straight to the hospital but he doesn't want to."

"Reagan doesn't like hospitals. It reminds him of his mother's death."

"Oh", she said surprised. "Sorry I didn't know."

"That's fine. Not many people know that about him. Tell me what happened."

Ringo swallowed hard. She figured out that she really have to tell Ine the truth. "Ikki was drunk when I got home. He asked me if I chose Reagan over him but I didn't answer. He interpreted it wrong, that I was choosing Reagan.", she started. "But I wasn't choosing anyone. He left and I asked Kazu if he could find him. When Kazu called me back, Ikki's in your base hurting Reagan." She looked at Ine. "I went there as fast as I could but he already injured Reagan seriously before I could stop him."

Ine nodded. "Reagan would recover fast, he's a tough one. You know why Ikki acted like that?", she asked.

"Because he found out that Reagan likes me", she answered.

"Reagan doesn't like you, he loves you", Ine said frankly.

Ringo's heart skipped a beat. "How'd you know that?", Ringo challenged her.

Ine raised an eyebrow. "Can't you see it? It's obvious."

"No", Ringo said defiantly.

"Anyway, Ikki didn't act like that because he found out that Reagan loves you; he knows that long ago."

"And how do you know that again?"

"Boys know what goes in each other's minds."

"Why was Ikki mad then?"

"Because he could see that you love Reagan too."

Ringo froze. "What?", she exclaimed.

"You do, don't you?", Ine said and gave her a piercing gaze. Ringo figured out there's no point in denying anything. She looked down on the floor. "I admit, I started to be affectionate on Reagan but it's too soon to say", she shyly said.

"You should make up your mind before any worst thing would happen", Ine offered.

"That's easier said than done", Ringo said quietly.

Ine's phone rings and Ine answered it. "Yes", she said. She listened to the person on the other line for a while. "Okay, I'll be right back", she said after and hang up. "I have to go back to the hospital. There are a lot of patients being hauled in and they needed help."

"You go, I'll stay with him" Ringo said nodding.

"If I won't be able to go back tomorrow morning, you mind changing his bandages for me?"

"Of course, I'll take care of it."

When Ine left, Ringo heads back to the bedroom. She stares at Reagan's sleeping figure on the bed. She went over and sat on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry", she said and pushed his hair off his face. He seems so peaceful, amidst his distorted state. She went over to Reagan's dresser and opened it. She took out a pajama and its matching shirt with it. She went over to the bathroom and took a shower. She relaxed with the hot water on her skin. She contemplated with Ine's words. Ine was highly perceptive and was right with everything she said. She just hopes she could sort out her feelings before graver matters rise. Ikki's actions really were wrong; he has no right to hurt Reagan. He does stupid things before and she tolerated them but this is in a whole different level. He could go to jail if Reagan files a complaint. But she also knows Reagan wouldn't do it; he's too kind. When she's done bathing, she put on Reagan's clothes and went back to the bedroom. She settled on a comfortable couch by the glass window that serves as one of the bedroom wall, overlooking the city. She feels so exhausted but she cannot make herself go to sleep.

* * *

Reagan woke up a little bit lightheaded. He looked up at the clock and the wall: 11:54p.m. He moved his head a bit and caught sight of Ringo, curled on his favorite chair. He sighed gratefully. She stayed with him after all.

"Ringo", he called. Ringo seems to be deep in thoughts because she jumped with the sound of his voice. When she realized it was him, she rushed to his side.

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?", she asked worriedly.

He shook his head and sits up.

"Are you hungry, you haven't eaten anything yet", she asked. "I could cook some soup."

The thought of her cooking for him again sounds great but he's not really hungry. "No, I have no appetite", he said. He noticed that she's wearing his clothes.

"My clothes were dirty so I borrowed yours for a while if you don't mind", she said shyly.

Reagan smiled. "Of course not", he said. "You look good in them." Ringo's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you not sleeping?", he suddenly asked, diverting his statement.

"I couldn't", she said quietly. She realized that her voice is quivering.

"What's wrong?", Reagan asked, concerned.

She brushed off a tear from her eyes and stifled a sob. "Ikki. He was never like that. I don't know what happened to him and it's my fault why he changed. I hurt him and pushed him to be like this. I never meant this to happen", she said, starting to sob. She couldn't fight back the tears anymore. She hides her face in her hands and cried uncontrollably. Reagan feels pain how she cries over Ikki.

_The way she's hurting now, I know she wants him. But I won't let her be lonely._

He inched over her and wrapped his arms around her.

**Ringo's POV**

I wasn't able to hold back the tears anymore and I cried on my hands. I feel so lonely and sad. I could feel Reagan shifts on the bed and later, his arms around me.

"There there", he said with so much gentleness in his voice I can't help but to cry harder. He was the one hurt but is the one comforting me. I feel nothing but remorse; all he does was be kind and I brought him to this state. I released my hands and I cried on his shirt.

"Ikki's a very lucky guy that some one is crying over him, especially that it is you. But it's his lost treating you this way okay, you shouldn't be like that", he said travelling his hand up and down my back soothingly. We remained like that for some time until I controlled the worst of sobs. It wasn't a good idea to cry, it makes me more exhausted than the use of the regalia. I broke away from his embrace and wiped the tears of my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess", I said with a sniffle. I reach out to his shirt and smoothed the part where all my tears landed. He took my hand and wiped the tears off my cheeks. When I looked up at him, he's giving me one of his intense gazes. I am compelled to look back because I can't tell what he's thinking. Then he started to lean in. I didn't stop him, I waited. He pressed his lips against mine. I realized he was kissing me. I stiffened. It's my first kiss. He pulls back a little then kisses me again. The gesture was so tender, so comforting that I let it happen; I started relaxing again. When he moved his lips against mine, I felt a jolt of electricity. His kiss is firm but gentle. A warm welcoming feeling started on my chest, spreading all over my body. I let that feeling consume me for it helps me shut the loneliness away. I could feel myself kiss him back.

**Reagan's POV**

My stomach fluttered when Ringo responded with my kiss. I never really expected this would happen. When I leaned in, I expected her to pull away and slap me in the face. But no, she was kissing me back; she wants my kisses too. It's too good to be true. I can't help but to want more.

**Ringo's POV**

I felt his arm go around my waist and pulled me closer as I clutch the front of his shirt. My heart started to beat so fast, I feel like it's going to ram out my chest. He rested his hands on my face and his kisses starts to become more urgent, more demanding. I try to keep up with him. I felt dizzy when he nibbled lightly on my lower lip.

We pulled back at the same time, both gasping for air. I couldn't look at him so I just stare at my hand still clutching his shirt. I feel myself blush hotly. What has gotten into me? I removed my hand from his shirt and pulled away and stared at the bedspread.

"Go to sleep", I commanded quietly in a hoarse voice because of all the crying.

"You should too", he said, still a bit breathless.

There's no point of arguing so I climbed in the bed next to him. I didn't sleep though; I just stare blankly at the ceiling. The warm feeling from the kisses is gone and I started to shiver. The air conditioner in Reagan's room is in full blast. Reagan might have noticed I was cold because I felt his hand swoop under my head and pulled me toward him so my head is resting on his arm. I know he's just worried about me and is not planning anything bad so I decided to settle. He started tracing circles in my back. I sighed at the feeling, the warm is coming back. I remember when Ikki did this for me. It felt so long already.

"Why are you like this?", I said, breaking the silence.

"Like what?", he asked me innocently.

"You're very sure with your feelings", I said.

He chuckled. "You should try it sometimes", he teased.

"I'm trying, it's hard. How do you do it so easily?", I buzzed.

He sighed. "When I was back in England, there's this girl. Her name's Annie. I like her for years but she doesn't know. She thought I'm just a friend. Just then, I learned that my other friend Max started courting her and she said yes to him. I never told her about my feelings until I came back here in Japan. Since then I told myself when there's a girl I really like, I'll tell her about it. Unfortunately for me, it was you."

I cringed. I feel so bad right now. I looked up at him; my vision's starting to get foggy.

When he saw me crying, "Oh no, that wasn't what I mean. It's unfortunate because of the circumstances. I arrived too late to have a chance. Don't feel guilty please. I know you don't feel anything for me", he told me and gave me a sad smile.

_Why'd you think I kissed you back, Bucko?, _I wanna tell him but I didn't. It's Reagan: he doesn't assume anything until you tell him yourself.

"I do feel something for you", I said in a small voice.

"What did you say?"

"I'm just not sure what it is. I haven't really pondered on it but when you were away, I think about you sometimes", I admitted.

"Oh?", he said, not concealing his tone of surprise.

"Why? Is that hard to believe?", I said defensively.

"It's just that I just keep thinking about you a lot and I never thought that you'd think about me", he said honestly.

I blushed so hard. He never fails to make me feel special like I'm the most important girl. "I'm not that self- centered you know", I mumbled.

Reagan laughed. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

We're were quiet for a while. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Even if you're not the one, you'll always be special to me okay?", I said.

He laughed. It wasn't a mocking laugh. It was a good natured laugh but it didn't stop me from feeling a bit angry.

"Well I mean it!", I insisted.

"Of course I know you mean it", he said with a chuckle.

"Why are laughing then?", I demanded.

"You're starting to be honest with your feelings", he told me.

I realized that he was right. "Oh."

"That's good enough for me Ringo. More than good enough", Reagan said in a more serious tone.

"Good", I finally said. I feel my eyes starting to get droopy. "We should get some sleep", I said.

"Goodnight", he said.

"Goodnight", I replied and closed my eyes.

* * *

Reagan wakes up early every day. It has been his routine ever since he has to wake up early for his seven a.m. class in England. Even if he's not in England anymore and he has no more early classes, the habit has stuck. He sometimes draws, or fiddles with his computer or just sits in his kitchen sipping coffee while waiting the sun to rise. Today, he woke up at four a.m. but he doesn't want to get out of bed. Ringo's nestled on the hollow of his neck and he could feel her steady breathing on his skin. Her arm is carelessly draped over him. He smiled broadly.

_This is pretty much like heaven. I could stay like this forever._

He pulled her closer to him, and Ringo, even sleeping, seemed to respond positively with it and snuggled closer to him. He could smell the scent of his shampoo on her hair. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you", he whispered. She stirred a bit and he thought for one second that she has woken up. But she settled again on his shoulder.

"Ikki", she mumbled in her sleep.

Reagan clenched his fist and swallowed hard. Even if Ringo's with him, so close, her heart isn't. And he fears that it will never be; that it will always be Ikki's.

"Will I ever be good enough for you?", he said in a broken voice. "Can I possibly replace Ikki in your heart?" She didn't answer and continued in her deep slumber. He decided to lie awake, stay in bed and savor the moment while it lasts before he will give her back to Ikki.

* * *

**Chapter 12! Boy, I didn't think i'll make it that far. I'll try to update before the Christams break. Thanks for all the love and support you guys! Reviews? Yes please!**


	13. Birthday

**Chapter 13, all about ReaganxRingo. Don't hate me IkkixRingo fans. Ikki will have his turn. :]**

* * *

Ringo woke up with the sun's rays shining on her face. She's lying with her face on the pillow facing her side of the bed. She squinted at the sunlight on her eyes. She blindly patted the other side of the bed and felt that the bedspread was cold; Reagan is not there. She pushed herself up to look. Sure enough, she's alone on the bed. The white wall clock says its 07:09 a.m. She stretched up, rubbed sleep off her eyes and got out of bed. She rolled the night shirt's sleeves up to her elbows and fixed the bedspread, smoothing it over the bed with her palms. After that, she fluffed the pillows and placed them on a neat pile.

She found Reagan busy in the kitchen. He's got an apron on but not wearing any shirt that she could see his bandages rolled up and down his torso. He still wears his pajamas from last night. When he turned from the stove-top and saw her, his face broke into a smile like he has seen the most wonderful thing in the world. Ringo cannot help but to blush a little with how he's staring at her. She anxiously runs her fingers through her hair noticing she didn't comb her hair yet.

"Good morning sunshine", he said.

"Good morning", she replied a little shyly. She can't look at him straight in the eye maybe because of all the kissing last night. The scent from whatever Reagan is cooking makes her hungry. It smells so delicious.

Reagan took a long stemmed rose lying on the counter. "Here, for you", he said handing it to her. She gave him a questioning look but took it. The flower is as red shade as her hair. It looks beautiful.

"What is this for?", she asked him, smelling its fragrance.

"Don't you remember?", he asked wonderingly.

"What?", she asked clueless. Reagan raised his eyebrows, waiting her to make a connection but she can't think of any. She shook her head. Reagan sighed.

"It's your birthday today", he told her. Ringo made a mental calculation. Yes, today's her birthday. She totally forgot.

"Oh", she said realizing it.

"Happy birthday sweetheart", he said and kissed her by the temple. She looks at him with curiosity.

"Thank you", she said. "How'd you know it's my birthday?"

Reagan laughed. "I'm your tuner, I know everything about you", he said a bit smugly. Ringo laughed too. That's not an overstatement.

"Thanks for remembering", she said. He winked at her and went back to his cooking. She went over him and leaned on the counter. "I didn't know you can cook", she said observing him. He could open his right eye now but his cheek is still a bit puffy.

"I'm not really doing anything. I just put the bacon and eggs on the pan and wait until they cook", he laughed. "Can you stay for breakfast before you leave?", he asked her hopefully.

"Are you sending me away?", she said.

"No, of course not. It's just that it's your birthday and you might have a plan back home. You know, celebrate it with your family", he said in a rushed tone. _You can stay forever if you want_, he added in his mind.

Ringo was thoughtful for a while. She doesn't celebrate her birthdays anymore. She thought it wouldn't be practical. She just asks Rika to add the money on their food budget. She called Rika last night when she couldn't sleep and explained what happened. Rika was very understanding and let Ringo spend the night out the house. Rika told her not to worry about Ikki; she'll take care of him.

"Take care of him Ringo, it's the only thing you could do to make up with the ruckus Ikki made. Tell him I apologize", she told her and Ringo said yes. There's no mention of birthday, Rika knew what would Ringo say when she tries to bring the celebration thing up.

"No", Ringo said and shook her head. "There's no celebration. I never did since I turned 13."

"You don't have any plans for today then?", he asked transferring the bacons and eggs on a platter and served it on the table. He went opened the overhead cupboard and took two plates out. She's about to say no when she had an idea.

"Can I spend it with you?", she asked, taking a seat.

Reagan almost dropped the plates. He turned and looked at her in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"My birthday, I want to spend it with you. If that's okay", she asked him.

"Of course", he said, pure joy in his voice. He removed his apron and put on the white shirt hanging on the dining chair and sat beside her. Ringo took two strips of bacons and an egg and placed it on his plate. "You should eat a lot so you can have your strength back", she said like a mother and poured him a glass of milk from the carton. Ringo glanced at him, and saw him fixated at her.

"Stop staring", she scolded him and proceeded to took fix a breakfast for herself.

"So what do you wanna do today?", he asked her and taking a bite of his bacon.

"I really don't know. How about you, anything in mind?"

"I'm planning to visit my grandparents in Kanagawa for a while now. You wanna go with me? Their house has a beautiful view of the beach", he said, knowing Ringo loves the sea.

Ringo's eyes glowed by the mention of the beach but then frowned a little. "Sure. But will your grandparents be okay with it?"

"Don't worry, they're perfectly friendly. We'll go after breakfast", he tells her. She nodded and they eat. Ringo insisted to clean the dishes so Reagan took a shower. When he's done, he put a pair of jeans on and they sat at the living room couch while Ringo placed fresh bandages on him.

"Do they still hurt?", she asked him while cautiously wiping his eyebrow wound with antiseptic. She gently blows air on it to minimize the sting.

"Not anymore", he said.

"Rika-nee said she's sorry how Ikki acted like that", she said.

"Tell her its okay." He notices that she's starting to get upset about the subject again so he tries to lighten up the mood.

"Hey you know what?"

"What?"

"When I woke up this morning, I noticed that you look exceptionally good in my bed", he said matter-of-factly. "You know, it's like the place you're supposed to be."

She shoots daggers at him. "Really?", she said in a mock disbelief and pressed the cotton on his eyebrow a bit harder. He flinched at the pressure.

"Yeah", he said grinning.

"Reagan, say those kinds of things again and I'll give you more injuries", she threatened him. "More than these."

"Come on, I'm just being honest with my feelings. I thought you like that", he teased her.

"Not anymore", she said sternly but he could see a faint smile on her lips. After all the wounds and bruised are mended, it was Ringo's turn to take a shower. When she's done, she settled on Reagan's flannel shirt. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows because they were too long and put on her newly washed jeans. When she went out the bathroom, Reagan's seating in the living room. He's wearing sunglasses to conceal his injured eye. He's got a white long sleeved button down shirt that's been buttoned up to his neck. Ringo laughed.

"What?", he asked clueless. Ringo went over him and unbuttoned two buttons on his shirt.

"There, that's better", she said.

"Thanks", he said looking down at her work. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Are you sure your grandparents won't mind me tagging along?" she says.

He grinned. "I called them just now and they couldn't wait to meet you."

That convinced her. They walked side by side down to the lobby. Ringo waited while Reagan goes to get his car. When he comes back, she got in the passenger's seat and they drove out. They drive in silence for a while not until Reagan switched the radio and a feel- good music came on. She glanced at him. He's drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, incorporating the beats with the song on the radio. He's very care-free. No amount of emotion can shatter how he's always reserved in any given situation.

"Stop staring", he said imitating her voice and grinned.

"I'm not", Ringo denied, quickly glancing away.

"I'm kidding, you can always look", he teased.

"I told you I was not", she insisted feeling her cheeks burn. She looked out the window to hide her blush.

* * *

Ikki woke up with a very bad case of headache. He feels dizzy. He rushed to the bathroom and throws up on the toilet. He feels like his stomach is being clenched by big powerful hands. He slumped on the bathroom floor, feeling his world spin around.

"Drinking Sake wasn't a good idea after all, was it?", he heard Rika's voice. She's standing by the door, looking at him.

"Why do you drink them then?", he said, his voice is unsteady with his hangover.

"I only drink a little, when I'm tired", she said walking towards him and crouching down in front of him. "I know when to stop."

"It hurts Rika-nee", he said weakly, feeling his voice quiver.

Rika pushed his hair back. "I know", she said giving him a gentle smile. "But I didn't like what you did with Ringo's tuner. Go sober up and we'll talk", she said standing up and headed back to door.

"Where's Ringo?"

"She's still with Reagan, helping him tend his injuries. Go take a shower Ikki", Rika said then closed door behind her.

Ikki huffs out an air of exasperation. If Ringo's _still _with Reagan, that means she didn't come home last night. It means she spent the night with that punk. He tries to pull himself up to the bathtub. He opened the faucet and drenched himself with his clothes' still on.

* * *

"Honey we're here", comes Reagan's voice as Ringo feels a slight shake on her shoulders. She squinted and sees him sitting beside her with her door open.

"I'm sorry I didn't think I'll fall asleep", she said as she sat up. Reagan tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Let's go", he said tugging at her hand. Ringo got out if the car. They're in a mountain side and there's a lone house perched in it. It's a big traditional Japanese house. Trees were everywhere swaying with the breeze and she could smell the saltiness of the sea. When she looked at the other side, she could see the vastness of the ocean, stretching to the horizon. The house has steps down the beach. She's tempted to run down and head to the shore.

"This looks beautiful", she said mesmerized.

"I'm glad you liked it" Reagan said. "Come on, they're waiting for us. We'll head down to the beach later", he said pulling her by the hand and they started for the house.

They are greeted by two happy looking old people that are no doubt Reagan's grandparents. Reagan's grandfather is a tall man with an air of intelligence in him but is balanced by his gentle brown eyes while Reagan's grandmother is a short woman with the kindest face Ringo had ever seen. Both have a set of white hairs.

"Reagan son, it's been a while", his grandpa said pulling him to a one arm hug. His grandma's a bit teary eyed when she embraced him.

"Hi guys, you look younger than the last time I saw you both", Reagan said and they all laughed.

"Oh goodness, what happened to you? Have you been in a fight?", his grandma asked him removing his sunglasses.

"Just a petty fight, nothing serious. Don't worry about this, someone's taking care of me", he said then glanced at Ringo. Ringo blushed. "Ringo this is my grandmother Hisako and my Grandpa Yoshiro", Reagan introduced them.

Ringo bowed. "Good morning ma'am, sir, I'm Ringo Noyamano", she said.

"Oh, you're Ringo. You're very beautiful", Hisako said holding Ringo's hands.

Ringo smiled shyly. "Thank you ma'am."

"Please just treat us like your own grandparents", Yoshiro said smiling warmly and Hisako nodded in assent. Ringo's struck by how friendly and accommodating they are. Reagan might have gotten his warmth from them.

"Okay, Oji-saan", she said, feeling grateful.

"Come on in, we prepared lunch by the garden. Reagan said it's your birthday today?", Hisako said.

"Oh, yeah."

"How old are you now?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Oh, a lady turning into a woman. I'm happy you're gonna spend it with us," Obaa-san said.

They were wrong when they said they made lunch. They made a feast. Lots and lots of foods are served on the dining table on the inside porch that surrounds the house. Sushis, Domburi, Curry rice, Yakizakana, Shabu- Shabu, Oden, Yakitori, Tempura, you name it. They have a spectacular Japanese garden as a view.

"Wow", Reagan said. "These look delicious."

"You don't visit so much now so maybe these will change your mind", Obaa-san said. "And of course we have to celebrate Ringo's birthday."

They ate a hearty meal and wished Ringo a happy birthday. Obaa-san and Ojii-san are fun to be with. They have the same humor Reagan has. They catch upped with each other but always making sure that Ringo's not out of the conversation. When they were done, Ringo helped Obaa-san with the dishes even if Obaa-san insisted that she was a guest and doesn't have to while Reagan and Ojii-san sits by the porch.

"She's beautiful and by the way she talks, smart", Ojii-san commented.

"Yeah, she is", Reagan said smiling coyly.

Ojii-san gave Reagan a sideway glance. "I would love to have a granddaughter like her", he smiled inwardly.

Reagan laughed good-naturedly. "Of course you do, Ojii-san."

"Make her my granddaughter huh Reagan?" he said humorously.

Reagan shook his head and smiled. "She belongs to someone else Ojii-san."

Ojii-san raised his eyebrows. "Why don't you win her over? No Ishimura gives up that easily."

"I wish it could be that simple," smiling sadly. "I'm up against a person who knows her since she was a kid. I can't compete with that."

"Ah, my grandson being in love. That's a though business my son, a though business", Ojii-san said patting Reagan on the back.

* * *

When Ringo and Obaa-san's done in the kitchen, they went over to join Reagan and Ojii-san. They passed the living room on their way out and Ringo saw pictures of Reagan on the walls: when he was a baby, a toddler, until he was a teenager. She marveled at them. Reagan as a kid didn't change much. There's still the boyish grin he always give her and the gentle blue eyes looking at the camera.

"Reagan was such a darling ever since he was a kid," Obaa-san said while watching Ringo studying the photos. Ringo smiled back.

The four of them had tea and after that, Reagan excused himself and Ringo to go down by the beach. He led the way down the steps to the shore.

"I remember the days when we're younger", Ojii-san told Obaa-san watching the two descend down the steps.

Ringo let Reagan hold her hand. The steady crashing of crystal clear water on the beach is relaxing. They spent the rest of the afternoon walking the wide stretch of white sand shoreline and then back again, collecting seashells as the go along. They waded on the waters but didn't go for a swim. When they were tired walking, they went to a wooden platform starting on the beach and extending up 30 feet more upon reaching the water. They sat at the edge, their feet dangling on the edge. They were silent for a while. Reagan placed an arm around Ringo's waist and she didn't object. She rested her right hand on his left knee. She feels contentedly happy with Reagan that she forgot her problem with Ikki at the moment. They stayed like that, and watched the sunset.

"It's beautiful," she said watching the steady sinking of the sun to the horizon. It's the best sunset she had ever seen. The sun is painting the sky with orange rays.

"Yeah", Reagan replied but when she glanced at him, he was looking at her with a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Thanks for making this a special birthday," Ringo said, giving his knee a squeeze.

"Thanks for making this my best day ever," Reagan replied.

Ringo feels overwhelmed. She didn't know what to say back. Thinking it's the natural thing to do, she leaned in a give him a quick kiss on the lips. Reagan didn't see it coming that he blushed. Beet red. Ringo raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"And I thought you're always reserved", she said sarcastically.

Reagan coughed on his closed fist to revive from the heart attack she had given him. "You're mean", he said frowning. She laughed the laugh that would always melt his heart.

They went back to the house as dusk settles in. Obaa-san and Ojii-san wouldn't let them leave and insisted that they spend the night.

"It's already late besides we haven't see you in a while", Ojii-san tells Reagan.

"We want to spend more time with you and Ringo", Obaa-san said.

"I'm glad to stay but Ringo's sister might be worried about her" Reagan said.

Obaa-san looks expectantly at Ringo. "I'm selfish to ask this from you but can you grant my wish? Stay for tonight Ringo?"

Ringo smiles kindly at her. "Of course Obaa-san, we can spend the night."

Obaa-san smiled broadly and hugged her, "Oh thank you. I'll go prepare your sleeping bags", she said and scurried off. Ojii-san went with her but not without giving Ringo a thankful smile first.

"Are you sure? You'll be away for two days now", Reagan asked worried.

Ringo shrugged. "Rika-nee won't mind, I'll just call her later. And I know your grandparents really want you to stay. Besides I love it here."

They had dinner and had some tea after. Obaa-san lends Ringo a rather conservative nightdress that has sleeves and that ends on her knees. It's made from comfortable cotton not silk.

After she had taken a shower, Obaa-san led her to her room. It's adjacent with Reagan's room with a sliding wall that separates them. Ojii-san mischievously suggested that they could just sleep in the same room but Obaa-san gave him a reproachful look. This made Ringo and Reagan look guiltily at each other, remembering that they just didn't sleep in the same room last night. They've spent it in the same bed. After drying her hair she went over to Reagan. They seated together on Reagan's sleeping bag as she places fresh bandages on his wounds again.

"They won't need bandages tomorrow anymore", she tells him.

"Oh goody, they make me feel uncomfortable", he said putting his shirt back on when she's done. "Thanks."

They decided to sit by the porch, overlooking the garden since none of them feels sleepy yet. Ojii-san and Obaa-san were already in their room.

"Ringo?", Reagan said as he took Ringo's hand in his.

"Yeah?" looking up at him.

"Do you want me to quit?", he asked her seriously.

Ringo gave him a frown. "I told you quitting won't make anything better."

A sigh of relief escaped him. "How do you make out all of this?", he asked her cautiously.

"I don't know I never really... thought about it", she replied. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugs. "I just wanna know." They look at each other, words hanging between them. Reagan doesn't want to press her. He knows she's confused. "How 'bout this, we take one day at a time, see where it all ends to", he suggested squeezing her hand.

"Okay," she agreed.

He looks longingly at her. "Can I kiss you?", he ask like a small boy asking for a candy.

Ringo raised her eyebrows but noticing that he really means it, she thought about it. There would be really no harm done if she lets him kiss her. Not like they never kissed before. "Okay."

Reagan's face registered of disbelief for a second. When his face went back in being solemn, he leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was different from last night. Of course there's still the firm and gentle lips of Reagan but it doesn't comfort her because she's not feeling miserable anymore. This kiss makes her want another. She feels giddy with this kiss and she responded to it. Reagan might be feeling the same because his kiss starts to be urgent, clamping a hand on her back. Ringo buried a hand on Reagan's hair and pulled him closer. After a while, Reagan pulled away.

"I think we should stop", he said breathlessly trying with all his might to restrain himself.

"Okay", she said trying to conceal her disappointment.

They sat side by side each other, quiet for the longest time.

"It's getting late, I think we should get some sleep", Reagan suggested and they stood up heading to their bedrooms.

"Goodnight sweetheart", he said before they enter their rooms. Ringo's already used the way he addresses her as 'sweetheart' so she didn't nag him about it.

"Goodnight", she replied as she closed the door behind her.

**

* * *

**

I worked on this chapter for a whole day because I won't be updating again until after the New Year. You know what would be the best Holiday gift you can give me? Yep, you got that right: Rates and Reviews, lots of them. Oh boy, that would be the greatest. You don't mind granting my simple wish do you? Thanks for reading chapter 13.

***Obaa-san is what you call your grandmother in Japan and Ojii-san is for grandfather (or at least that's what Wikipedia tells me).**

**I hope you have a Happy Holiday guys! Thanks for all the love, love you all. (^_^)**


	14. School offer

Ringo woke up early the next day. She went to the kitchen and helps Obaa-san to prepare their breakfast. She asked Obaa-san where Reagan is. Obaa-san said he went jogging by the beach.

"You are able in the kitchen", Obaa-san said as she observes her cook the fish.

"Thanks Obaa-san", Ringo replied. They cooked eggs, fish, rice and noodles.

"Good morning beautiful ladies", Reagan greeted them cheerfully as he enters the kitchen. He's wearing jogging pants and a white undershirt. He's not wearing any more bandages. He gave Obaa-san a kiss on the cheek which Obaa-san happily accepted. He approaches Ringo and playfully attempts to kiss her too. Ringo pushed him away by the chest and gave Obaa-san an embarrassed look.

"Oh, don't worry about me. It's okay", Obaa-san said with laugh as she scoops up rice from the rice cooker. Reagan gave Obaa-san a quick wink. Ringo and Obaa-san finished up cooking and they had another hearty meal and tea after. By mid-morning, Ringo and Reagan are ready to go back to Tokyo.

"Promise you'll visit us again", Ojii-san said.

"Both of you", Obaa-san said. Ringo and Reagan smile at each other and promised them they would come back. They left and arrived at Tokyo by lunchtime. Reagan dropped Ringo off by their house.

"I'll bring your clothes over later", he said.

"Thanks. I guess I have to go now."

"What about a goodbye kiss?", he asks her. She just rolls her eyes. "Okay, next time then", he said concluded. "If you need anything, I'm always here okay?"

"I know", she replied. "Thank you." She got out of the car and waves as he drives off. She came in their house without a word. She first saw Mikan by the living room. "I'm home", she says.

"Hey. Happy birthday yesterday", Mikan greeted her. Then she raised an eyebrow at Ringo's clothes. They are obviously guy's clothes. "What happened to your clothes?"

Ringo looks down on her clothes and went a bit pink on the cheeks. "I was out for two days and had to change them so… I borrowed clothes from Reagan. I left my clothes at his place."

"Oh, so tell me what happened", Mikan said rubbing her hands together with a devil grin on her face.

"Nothing!", she replied indignantly. "Where's Rika-nee?"

"She went out with Ume to buy some groceries", she answered, and obviously bored Ringo wouldn't tell her anything.

"And Ikki?", she asks.

"Ah, I don't know where he'd went but he's got his ATs with him as always when he left", she said resignedly.

"Oh. I'm gonna go upstairs to my room", she said and Mikan nods. She went to her room to deposit her stuff then went to the bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

She heard a knock on her bedroom door just as she pulls her shirt over her.

"Come on in", she said. Rika opens it and goes in.

"Hey you're back. How are you?", Rika asks her.

"Hi Rika-nee. I'm fine.", Ringo replied. Rika sits on Ringo's bed and patted the space beside her. Ringo goes over and sits.

"How's your tuner?"

"Reagan's okay now. His wounds don't need bandages anymore. How's Ikki?"

"He's okay. He's acting like nothing happened," Rika took Ringo's hands on hers. "Listen, Ikki's not good at this thing. This is an emotional whirlwind for him. Please be patient with him like you've always been. Just give him some time and he'll come around soon."

Ringo nods. "Of course Rika-nee."

"It's late but happy birthday", she said and hugs Ringo.

Ikki came back by the evening. He avoids Ringo with every chance he have. Ringo on the other hand followed Rika's advice and had been patient with him. She tries to make casual conversations with him but he always answers with a nod or a shrug. Ringo didn't push him to answer. As time goes, their distance becomes to grow. Ringo busies herself with school while Ikki with his ATs. They were not the same after that. Ringo wishes they would come back the same they had been but with Reagan around her, she knows that won't be possible. Getting rid of Reagan is not an option either. She sees Ikki with random girls after school, all of them very pretty and from other schools. The sight crushes her to the ground but she knows she can't do anything about it. She has nothing a hold of him. She made her choice: he said he loves her but she gave him a stupid excuse not to accept it. She didn't tell him back the three words she had been feeling for him since she could remember.

At home, when they pass each other on the hall, she realizes how much she misses him. She would want to reach out and hold him but she knows that won't be fair on his part. Or Reagan's. With the turn of events she guessed she chose Reagan over Ikki. She's not unhappy with Reagan, he's always the goofy, warm-hearted tuner she has that never fails to cheer her up when she's down. He became Ringo's anchor. She found herself needing him, to keep her together. She loves him too but not as much as he's showing to her. She keeps on thinking if she deserves Reagan at all. Aside from his very loving and caring attitude, he's very attractive too that a lot of girls turn twice on his direction and gives him flirty looks when they walk along together. Sure a lot of them would want him.

Final exam week approaches and before they knew it, they were graduating. Ringo got the highest rank in the graduating class. Reagan attended her graduation and he was happily welcomed by his old classmates. After the ceremony, Reagan brought Ringo to his car and gave her his gift: a huge teddy bear. It's as almost as big as her.

"You shouldn't have gone through all the trouble", she tells him.

"It's nothing. I'll drop it off your house later. I don't think you could carry it" He goes over to the car and took something from the dashboard.

"Here", he said giving her a little box. "It's Obaa-san and Ojii-san's gift."

She opens it and saw the most precious necklace she had ever seen. "I couldn't take this", she said giving it back to him.

"Why not?"

"It's too much", she said.

"No. Please take it, they really want you to have it", he said forcing the box in her hand.

She's a bit hesitant but nodded. "Okay. Tell them thank you."

"Do you like it?", he asks, smiling hopefully.

"Of course I do, I love it", she said. He goes over him and gives him a hug. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

* * *

Ringo's class went to a beach outing. Reagan was cordially invited and he happily accepted it. He and Ringo were heavily teased by the class, especially Hiro and Jin, because they could sense a new closeness between them.

Two weeks later, while Ringo's cleaning the house the mailman arrives. There's a letter for her from her high school: they are offering her a free college education in The U.S. She reads the letter a couple of times, not believing the incredible news. When she finally convinced herself the letter's authentic, she feels giddy she couldn't keep still. Excitement overflows in her. She wants to share the information with someone, anyone she knows, but no one's on the house with her. Rika is out for work and won't be back until tonight. She took her ATs from her room and went to Reagan.

She knocks on his door hoping he is home. She sigh a relief when the door opened. Only it wasn't Reagan who opened it. It was a girl. She's a beautiful, classy-looking girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Yes?", she asks in a perky voice.

"Uhm, I'm looking for Reagan?", Ringo asks.

"He's in the shower", the girl said as she studies Ringo. "You wanna come in and wait for him?"

It doesn't sound like a good idea to her. "No, that's okay. I'll just come back some other time", Ringo said and left immediately. She leaves the building and skated for a while. She didn't go back home instead she sat down on a slope by the riverside. She looks out by the water stream and tries to think about the school offer but her thought is keep on diverting back to the girl on Reagan's place.

_Who is she? Is she Reagan's girlfriend?_

Well she and Reagan are sort of together. She lets him take her to places sometimes, hold her hand, occasionally permits him to kiss her and of course there's also the level of intimacy a queen shares with her tuner but they are not official. Just as he said to her back at Kanagawa, they'll take it one day at a time. The sight of the girl somehow makes her tick. Jealousy? It seems awfully likely. She sits there for an hour just picking blades of grass when a voice snapped her out of her solitude.

"There you are", Reagan's voice said. She whips around to see him smiling broadly at her. He's got his white shirt on and a pair of jeans. There's no more trace of the injuries he got from Ikki.

"Finally done with your shower?", she asks him sarcastically, facing back the water. She can't place the anger she's feeling.

"Uhm, yeah", he answered a bit perplexed with her sarcasm and sits down beside her. "Tell me, do I smell nice?", he asks closing in on her so she could smell him better.

"No", she said as she pushes him away. "Why are you here? Did you leave your lady friend alone?"

He seems confused for a while. "Oh, you mean Eiko? She's my friend from Kyoto and we haven't seen each other for a while. She came and visited me this morning. Isn't that nice?"

"Very nice", she said rolling her eyes.

"She already left, I just dropped her off the train station", he explains. "She wants to spend the rest of the day but when she said a red haired girl was looking for me, I knew I should find you. That you might need my help."

She's hesitant to believe what he said. Is he really gonna cancel a date with an old friend just because she went looking for him? Without him knowing the real reason why she wants to see him in the first place?

_Are you telling the truth?_

"I'm sorry I made you cancel your date", she said, still heavy with sarcasm.

"It's okay", he replied lightly. "She said she'll come back on Tuesday."

"You don't have to explain anything to me" she muttered.

"Is there anything wrong?", he asked clueless.

"Nothing", she snapped. "Not according to you anyway." He looks at her funnily.

"Hey, are you jealous?", he asked amused.

"No", she denied.

Reagan laughs. "Ringo, Eiko's just my friend. She has a boyfriend back in Kyoto. His name is Akira and a friend of mine too."

"Why do you keep on explaining? I'm not asking you anything", she said irritably.

"Because I want you to understand", he said back. She glares at him. She stands up and about to leave but he yanks her back down. His pull was so strong she hurt herself when she slumped back to the ground. "Goodness woman, listen to me. Don't you understand? I'll never ask for anyone but you", he said impatiently. She was caught in surprise with that one. She opens her mouth to argue but couldn't think of anything to say back so she closed them again. She looks down timidly. "Ringo, you should know that by now. But obviously you need more convincing", he said sulkily. He laid down on the grass with a huff. He took out a cigarette from his pocket and placed it in his mouth. He lighted it with a Zippo lighter from another pocket. He took a long drag and puffed the smoke into the air above him. She looks down at him in surprise.

"I didn't know you smoke", she said.

"I don't. These are Eiko's. She left it in my car", he said taking another drag.

"I don't like it when you're like this", she said quietly. He sighs.

"I don't like it either", he said flicking the cigarette in the air. He sat back up. "I'm sorry I yelled at you", he apologized.

"I'm sorry I aggravated the situation", she apologized too.

"Can I say something?", he asks her.

"Go ahead."

"You look very attractive when you're angry", he commented.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?", she asked suspiciously.

"A little", he admitted and kissed her shoulder. "So why did you wanna see me earlier?" he asks her. Ringo took out the letter from her pocket and gave it to him. He looks questioningly at it as he takes it. He unfolds the letter and she watches him as he reads it. His expression was solemn at first but it changed into a surprise by the time he read it all. "Well this is great. I mean an education in America is what you've wanted right?"

"Yes. That's what I've long been hoping for but it's too expensive. But now, they're offering it for free. Rika-nee won't have to worry for my college fees if I'll go."

"_If_ you'll go? You mean you're not sure yet?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I'm having my doubts of leaving home to an unfamiliar place. What if I don't fit in?" she asks worriedly.

"Listen, you don't have to worry about that. I'm sure they're going to accept you. Why would they offer you that scholarship if they don't think you don't have what it takes, right?", he said boosting up her morale.

"You think?"

"I am one hundred percent sure about it", he said confidently.

"But if I'm going to be away, it means I have to give up Air Trecks and my responsibility as Thorn Queen", she says. Reagan knows that bitter truth of course. If she's gone, it means there are no more Air Trecks to tune. No more tuner needed since there's no more Thorn Queen to speak of. No more sweet Ringo for him.

But this isn't about him, it's about her.

"I know that", he said gently. "But if it is what you really want, you don't let anything get in the way."

"Are you telling me I should go?"

"I'm telling you to follow what you really want and don't let anything get in the way", he said smiling. "But you should let me visit you sometimes", he added in an afterthought.

She smiles. "Of course."

"That's settled then."

Ringo nods. "Okay. Thanks, this talk really lightens me up", she said.

"Anytime", he said but is starting to dread the moment she'll leave.

* * *

That night during dinner, Ringo tells everybody about the school offer. Rika was skeptic about it.

"I don't want you to accept it just because you're thinking about the financial status we have now. I could cover you and Ikki's financial needs", Rika said.

"I'll be working soon too so I'll be able to help", Mikan said.

"I want you to accept it because it's what you really want", Rika asserted.

Ringo nods. "Yes Rika-nee, I understand and it's what I really want."

"Are you sure about this? I'm not compelling you to go Ringo, I want you to know that."

"I'm sure", she said determinedly. Rika seems contended with her reply. Ikki was silent all throughout dinner processing the information.

_She's leaving._

After washing the dishes, Ringo and Rika talked more extensively about the school offer. After they are done, Ringo climbed the stairs to her room. Ikki's standing by his door, leaning on the door frame.

"Don't go", he said as she passes his room.

It's the first time he talked to her for the past month. It surprises her. Another reason why she wants to accept the offer is because of her conflict with him. She doesn't want him to suffer because they are living in the same house. She's not happy to leave Reagan behind either but maybe this is the best thing to do.

"Why not?", she asks him. He didn't answer. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't", she said. "And maybe I wouldn't." Ikki couldn't seem to say anything. She waited for him to talk but he seems to keep mum. She's about to go ahead when he speak.

"Because I won't be waiting for you", he said. She's stunned.

_Are you really this cold now Ikki? Do you really hate me that much?_

She wants to weep right there and then but was able to keep her ground. She turns to look at him and gave him unyielding stare. "That's what I thought", she was able to say and closed her bedroom door behind her. She leaned on the door and skidded to the floor. She cried silently.

Rika emerged from the stairs. "Rika-nee", Ikki said, embarrassed the she might have heard what he said. He knows it was cruel. He didn't really mean to say it.

"I heard it all. I think we need to talk again Itsuki", Rika said. "Come back downstairs." Ikki followed Rika down to the dining table. "Sit down", she tells him while she goes to the kitchen. She goes back with a familiar looking green bottle. She has two small glasses with her too.

"What's that?", he asks her pointing at the bottle.

"I know you know what it is", she said setting the bottle on the table and sitting down across him.

"Yes I know it's Sake but why are you taking it out now? You don't mean to make me drink it do you?", he asks.

"I think it would be nice if we share a bottle," Rika said with a shrug. "What's wrong, you don't like?", she challenges him.

"No, but you said we'll talk."

"We'll talk while drinking."

He shrugs. "Works for me." So they drink. Ikki's dizzy by the fourth glass but he won't let Rika easily beat him to it. By the time the bottle was half empty, Rika decided to talk.

"Tell mi Ikki, why are you acting like this?" she asks him, starting the conversation.

"Huh?"

"I thought you would come around soon but you just got worse. Do you know how much pain you brought with what you told her tonight?"

"She hurts me too", he defended.

"So you're thinking you're even with her now when you said those cruel things", she retorted. He didn't answer. "Why are you doing this?", she asks him again. "Is it because you love her? Is this what you call love? You beat your competition so you can have her? Love is not like parts war." She gazed at him waiting for an answer but he can't say anything so she moves on. "What made you realized you love her, is it because Reagan came along? You realized that Ringo's started falling for him too and it's about time you stop taking her for granted?"

_Ouch_. Those really hurt. He wants her to stop but apparently Rika's not done yet.

"You know what love is? That's what Reagan's doing, being selfless. He supports her with what she wants. He loves her without asking anything in return. But you," she says, shoving a finger on his chest, "you're restraining her from leaving. You know how much your words weigh on her right now? You do not love Ikki, you're plainly being selfish."

Every word she said gives him a hard blow in the chest. He looks down, ashamed of himself. He has no defense.

_Did I really do these things to her?_

"I'm sorry Rika-nee," he said. Tears had formed in his eyes. He frantically rubs them away.

"You didn't do anything to me Ikki. It's Ringo you have to apologize too," Rika said soothingly. She went over him and gave him a hug.

"I will", he said about to stand up but Rika stops him.

"I guess it has to be some other time. You're a bit drunk, she might not take you seriously", she said with a laugh.

"Oh", he said sitting back down. They finished the bottle and headed back upstairs. Before he enters his room, he walked over to Ringo's door. The lights are closed. She's probably sleeping by now. He opened the door a fraction of an inch. She's lying on her stomach sleeping soundly. Before he could do anything stupid like wake her up, he closed the door and went his room.

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone! So what do you think about this chapter? Reviews please please please! (^_^)**


	15. Sweet Goodbye

Ringo came in her room and sees Ikki sitting crossed legged on her bed. She had come from the bathroom and only has a towel on. She's taken aback to see him there but was able to keep her cool. It's the night before she leaves for America; she's got all she needed packed up in the corner. She leaves 10 a.m. tomorrow. Ikki only found the courage to talk to her now. It's now or never after all.

"Hey", Ikki said not leaving her bed.

"Oh. Hi", she replied coolly. She went to her dresser and took out a night shirt. She made a quick glance on Ikki's direction to check if he's leaving. Since he's not making any move to go, she sighed and took her towel off, leaving only her under wears to slip on her night shirt. She's got her back on him but could feel him watching her. After that, she took her pajamas and put them on as well.

She dries her hair, ignoring him. Later, she went out and hung the towel outside her window. Throughout, Ikki didn't shift from his place and just follows her move around the room with his eyes. When she closes the window behind her did she talk again. "You're in the wrong room. Yours is across the hall."

"I know", Ikki replied, feeling relieve she talked to him even if her tone's not very welcoming. Ever since the time he told her not to leave, she became aloof, not even trying to be patient with him any longer.

"What do you want?", she asks him folding her hand over her chest.

"Uhm. Can we talk?", he asks her.

"We're already are", she said coldly.

He sighs. "Common, don't make this hard for me" he pleads.

"Okay then, talk", she snapped.

He slides his feet to the floor and looks at her. "I'm here to apologize", he said. That made her uncross her arms.

"What?" she said. This isn't what she expected.

"I said I'm here to apologize", he repeated himself.

She gives him a quizzical look. "About what?", she asks testily.

"About everything", he replied sincerely. Her stony mood became gentler. He took it as positive sign and goes on. "I'm sorry I beat your tuner. I'm sorry I acted like a total bastard. I'm sorry I was selfish. I'm sorry I said those cruel things to you; I didn't mean any of those. I'm sorry it took me forever to realize I'm wrong", he says and stares at his hands. "There's a lot more dim things I had done and I could go on for the rest of the night if you want", he said smiling sheepishly at her. Ringo blinked a couple of times. "Hey Ringo, did you hear what I just said?"

"What? Yeah, I heard you", she said a bit distracted. _Is he really apologizing? _ "Do you really mean it?" This isn't what she expected from him.

"Of course I do", he said. "I understand if you don't forgive me now. I know it's not easy to forgive what I've done."

She stands there realizing he really means it. "I forgive you", she said apathetically.

"Huh?" he said. "Really?"

She nods.

He smiled. He didn't smile at her for more than a month and it's refreshing that he's doing it again. He patted the seat next to him and looks hopefully at her. She didn't budge from her position so he reached out and tugged on her hand. She gave in and sat down next to him. "I wanted to apologize for a long time now but I never found the courage to", he said. It's really hard to tell your feelings without the aid of alcohol.

"It's okay. What's important is you did", she said, pushing herself up the bed. She rested her back on the wall and put her head on her knees as Ikki sat crossed legged beside her. They remained like that, having each other's silence as company, both lost in thoughts.

"Can I ask you something?", he finally asks her.

"Okay", she said cautiously.

"Do you love your tuner?", he asked unexpectedly.

She raised her head up to look at him. "Reagan's a good guy Ikki. Only you could be friends", she said sadly.

He frowned. "I know he's a good guy but I don't think being friends with him is an option right now", he said thoughtfully. She looks at him disappointingly. "Well, do you love him?", he prodded.

She thought about it then nodded her head. "Yes Ikki, I think I love him", she answers. Somehow he knows that she loves Reagan but a wave of distress swoops over him for her to say it out loud.

"Another question?"

"Alright."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course", she answers easily. He drew in a happy breath on how she quickly gave him an answer.

"Really?"

"Yes."

He smiles smugly. "Well that's a good thing to know", he said. "I always wonder what would the answer be." But then he frowned.

"What's wrong?", she asks him.

"You're leaving tomorrow", he said.

Ringo frowns too. "Yeah, I am."

He took her hand and wrapped it around his. "I want you to know that my feelings for you didn't change even if I acted like I didn't care. I want to show it to you, now that I know what I really feel but I guess time's not on my side."

She looks at him, not believing what's he's saying.

_Is this really Ikki?_

"I regretted the time I wasted sulking around. Those times, I gave him the chance to take you away." He went on, studying their entwined hands. "But I guess that's my fault. Rika-nee's right."

"Rika-nee's right about what?", she asked wonderingly.

"That I just realized I love you when he came around and took you away from me", he said looking into her eyes.

Overwhelmed by the situation, Ringo cries silently. He had matured drastically for the last month. "Hey don't cry now", he said wiping her tears away. "Did I upset you?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No you didn't. I'm just glad."

"That you're leaving?"

"No. I'm glad that we finally had this talk."

He smiles too. "Me too. How long will you be gone?"

"Four years."

"That's a very long time", he realized.

"It is", she agreed.

"But I'm not gonna ask you to leave again. I know you want to go there, I actually thought about something. This is a really hard decision for me but I'm going to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"When you leave, I'll try to move on and forget about you and you'll be doing the same. I know our situation's crazy, growing up like siblings and all. So when you come back, we'll try to act as normal brother and sister. It would be hard for me but I'll try to do it. I think it's the best thing we should do", he said seriously.

Somehow Ringo knows Ikki is doing them both a favor but how come it hurts when he said it? She stifled a sob. "Yeah, I guess it would be", she agreed.

"If I say I'll wait for you, we don't know what the future might hold. I might not able to or you might meet someone there. I think we need a fresh start. When we make promises now, we might not keep it and we only have ourselves to disappoint", he said.

Ringo nods. That's true and reality hurts. "I understand."

"Is it a deal then?", he asks her, extending his hand.

"It's a deal", she said taking his hand and shaking it. They smile sadly at each other.

I guess this is the end for us, Ringo thought.

Before she could release her hand from his, Ikki pulled her into a hug. She's struck to realize this is the last time he would hug her like this. She wrapped her arms around his back, feeling his familiar touch. Feeling it isn't enough, he pulled her closer until she's practically sitting on his lap. He hugged her more tightly, feeling something's still keeping her from him. He rested his head on her shoulder where he silently sobs. She pats his back and rocks him like a kid. Ikki's display of vulnerability is more intimate that any hug or kisses she had ever shared with Reagan. Suddenly, she couldn't fight the tears too. There's too much emotion going on; it's like waking up from your greatest dream.

They don't know how long it has been but both were sore after crying. Ikki removed his head from her shoulder but remained his arms around her waist while she got her hands at the back of his neck. He tucks in a loose strand of hair behind her ear as he holds her on his lap like a small child. He stares at her with desperate longing. She couldn't help but to feel embarrassed. She swallowed hard.

"Don't look at me like that", she said looking away. He placed a hand on her cheek and made her look at him.

"Why not?" he asks. She didn't answer. Instead, she reached out to touch his cheek. He catches her hand and he pressed it against his lips. The gesture makes her feel warm and dizzy. He looks at her with unyielding gaze and leaned in for a kiss. He paused when his lips are only an inch away from hers, hesitating to continue. She didn't dare to move, waiting for him to make up his mind. When Ikki assumed its okay to kiss her, he closed the distance between them.

Ringo closed her eyes as she feels Ikki's lips on hers. _My first and last kiss with Ikk_i, she thought sadly. So she made it count. She placed a hand on his hair and pulls him for a deeper kiss. When she tugs on his hair, Ikki let out a soft groan that gives tingles all over her body. His kiss was slow then it developed into something else, almost urgent. She runs her hands on his back feeling the soft fabric of his shirt against his body.

They both pulled away, breathing heavily. Ikki rested his forehead on Ringo's while they catch their breaths. When her breathing normalized, Ringo gives him a soft lingering kiss. She could feel his lips curve into a smile as he happily accepts it. When Ikki kissed her again, his new level of intensity surprises her. He leaned in over her and she falls into the bed. He took control and she submitted to him without hesitation. When his kiss trailed from her lips down to her jaw line then on her neck, she snapped out of it and pushed him lightly.

"I'm… sorry", he apologized, realizing they were both not acting sensible.

"It's okay", she said, a bit flushed on the cheeks. "I think we should stop while we still can." He nods in agreement.

"Uhm, can I sleep here tonight?" he asks her expectantly.

"Are you serious?" she asks hesitantly and he nods giving her a hopeful face. It's her last night before leaving so she decided why not?

"Okay but you'll have to behave", she said.

"Okay", he said with a grin. He arranged the pillows and lay down while Ringo turns off the lights. She could still see with the brightness coming from the street lamp outside her window. The moment she lay down next to him, he pulled her closer to use his arm as a pillow. He placed the other arm protectively over her. She's surprised by his closeness but welcomed it gratefully.

"You smell really nice", he said as he rests his cheek on her temple.

"Thanks", she said. "Behave okay?", she reminded him.

"Yeah yeah, I know", he said in a bored voice. "Did Reagan ever kissed you?", he asked her curiously. Ringo blushed hotly. Why is he asking that now?

"Why do you ask?", she said, thankful he couldn't see her blush.

"Just curious", he said with a shrug. She nodded in answer.

"How many times?"

"Uhm, more than once", she answered vaguely. Ikki scoffed at her answer. "How am I supposed to know, I didn't keep track", she said defensively. "And to be honest, you have no business asking those questions."

He ignored her comment and asked again. "Did you ever kiss him?"

"Ikki, where are you going with this?", she sighs.

"Just answer it okay?", he said. She racked her brain and tries to remember.

"I did. Once", she admitted remembering the kiss by the beach. She waited for him to ask another question but he was silent. She looks up at him. "Hey, you're gonna ask me a question then not gonna be ready with the answer?"

"What a lucky bastard", he quipped, more than to himself than her.

"Ikki" she reprimanded.

He blinks then looks down at her. "Did I say that out loud? Sorry", he said. She punched him on the arm. "Ouch that hurts", he said rubbing the part her fist landed. He pinched her cheek and she jerked away. There's a lot of movement on the bed that it creaked dangerously. "Oh wow, we should stop moving around, everybody might wake up", he said. So they settled back down. He strokes her hair, down to her arm, lulling her to sleep. She closes her eyes to the feeling; it feels so good she doesn't want him to stop. But eventually he did because he's starting to get sleepy too. "You take care okay?" he said softly.

She looks up at him so their cheeks are touching. "I will", she nodded. "You too."

"I will."

"I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too", he said. He yawned. "Goodnight Ringo", he said in a sleepy tone.

"Goodnight Ikki."

He kissed her on the cheek and closed his eyes. She's still awake when he fell asleep. She listens to his even breathing. What a luxury for her to sleep beside him. She realized how much she's going to miss him. It makes her tear up again but refrained herself to. She turns to face him and wrapped her arm around his waist. She buries her face on his shirt feeling his steady heartbeat as she drifted off to sleep. What a sweet goodbye.

* * *

**Love it? hate it? Please tell me what you think!**


	16. hard to let go

Ikki opened his eyes to a still dark room of Ringo's. He couldn't sleep, at least not for long. He lies there next to Ringo, feeling her presence: the scent of her hair, the sound of her breathing, her warmth. Will he able to carry on without all of this? He should be; he doesn't have much choice.

It's gotten cold during the night so he draped the blanket over Ringo while in his mind, he's debating over something. After a while, he made the decision. He carefully removed his arm under Ringo's head. Ringo didn't wake up but shifted to her side of the bed. He then edged slowly off the bed, trying not to wake her up. He went to his room at the other side of the hall. He flicked the lights on and went to his closet and took his ATs out. He sat down on his bed and put the Air Trecks on. When they were fully adjusted, he turned off the lights, engulfing his room into darkness once more and went back to Ringo's.

She seems to be undisturbed from her sleep. He came closer and stooped down to kiss her forehead, making his lips rest on it a little longer than intended. When he straightened up, he's surprised to see her eyes open. She sat up. She looks at him, to the ATs he's wearing then back at him with questioning eyes.

He shook his head. He couldn't do it. He couldn't see her leave. Letting her go is enough. Maybe it's selfish but it's the only thing he could think of: to leave before she can. He gives her a look that seems to be saying, _'forgive me'_. Of course he's not actually gonna leave for good, just long enough until she catches her flight for America.

As if the single gesture of his head explains everything, Ringo smiled and nodded, letting him know she understands.

"It's okay Ikki", she said in the most assuring way like everything's gonna be alright.

They give each other long, meaningful stares. They didn't talk; they just let their eyes do what spoken words won't be able to explain. With one last look at her, Ikki stepped out her window and darted off with full speed, not looking back.

Ringo looks at Ikki's figure disappear into the darkness. And when she couldn't see him any longer, she went back to her bed with bleary eyes.

"See you in four years", she whispered and wiped away the sad tears. She understands why he left. She's pretty sure she couldn't leave without breaking into uncontrollable sobs if he was there too. Or thinking twice into leaving after all the kindness and care he'd showed her earlier. She now understands when Kanon declined her offer to see him leave for America. She's now feeling the same.

* * *

Ikki's in Higachu's rooftop, lying on the floor with his hands tucked at the back of his head for comfort. He's been here since he left Ringo's room last night. It's almost 10 a.m. and Ringo's probably boarded the plane. He decided to stay here for a while though. The clear blue sky calms him. Just as the wind's about to lull him to sleep, he heard the door to the rooftop opened. He sat up to see Kogarasumaru come out of it. They were half relieved half furious to see him.

"What the hell are you doing here?", Emily was the first one to say.

"I was about to fall asleep when you stormed in", he said nonchalantly.

"What she mean is why you weren't at the airport?", Kazu said, looking a bit annoyed. "Man, why would you do that? I know you're not in good terms with Ringo but you could have at least seen her off."

Ikki remained silent.

"I'm disappointed", Buccha said.

"I know", Ikki said. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you go? It would have meant a lot for Ringo if you did!", Yayoi interjected.

"She knew I'm not going."

"What?" the gang said in unison.

"I couldn't see her leave, I might do something stupid. She understood and said its okay."

"When did this happen?", asks Yayoi.

"We talked last night, closed things up. I let her go", he said.

"Oh."

"I pretended that it was okay", he said almost inaudible.

They were silent, absorbing what Ikki said. "So you and Ringo, there's no chance it's going to happen?", Emily asked softly.

Ikki nodded. "There has never been a chance. Please just leave it like that", he said in a tired voice and retreated to his lying position.

* * *

Ringo's already boarded the plane and she's now seating by the window, thinking deeply. She realized that this is a new chapter of her life and she's gonna embrace it. As hard as it's going to be, it's time to let go and let things run their course for her. Even if it means leaving her role as Thorn Queen, her Air Trecks, her family, her friends, and Ikki behind.

* * *

Ikki stayed on the rooftop the rest of the day. The gang was kind enough to bring him food and stay with him but let him keep it to himself for now, which Ikki appreciated. He was only interrupted on his confinement when Kazu called his name.

"What?" he said, not opening his eyes.

"Reagan's here", Kazu replied. That made Ikki's eyes snapped open. He stood up to see Reagan standing beside Kazu.

"Hey", Reagan greeted him.

"Hey", Ikki replied. "What do you want?"

Reagan shrugged. "Nothing really but Ringo asked me before she left to check on you if you're okay."

"Well I'm okay", Ikki answered.

Reagan shrugged again. "Okay, I'll tell her you are. See ya", he said and started to leave.

"Wait."

Reagan stopped walking and faced Ikki again. "Yeah?"

"Look, I know this is very late but I'm sorry for what I've done to you", Ikki said.

"You mean the injuries?", Reagan asked.

"Yes. That one."

"That's okay mate, I know where you were coming from", Reagan said.

They stare at each other, thinking: "this is the person she loved more than me."

"You won", Ikki finally said.

"It wasn't a competition Ikki", Reagan replied.

"I know. But you still won", Ikki repeated.

Reagan smiled bitterly. "She's gone now, I guess no one won."

"You'll go to her, make her happy."

Reagan stares at him with unbelieving eyes. "What?"

"I mean you should follow here and be there for her."

"I don't think I'm the one she wants", he said a matter-of-factly.

Ikki's expression turned into confusion. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Reagan smiled patiently. "It has always been you Ikki. You're the one she wanted all along, even the time I wasn't around yet." Ikki cocked his head sideways, confused. "Though she hadn't realized it, I know she's not entirely happy with me because it wasn't I she really wanna be with."

"You don't know what she really wants", Ikki reasoned out.

"I was her tuner, I know almost everything about her", Reagan said, sure. "What every sound I hear from her, every emotion that crosses her face, I know all of them."

Now, the whole gang's listening.

"It's you all along Ikki, you shouldn't doubt that."

"That's not true", Ikki insisted. "If that entire lie is true, where is she now?" he shouted, feeling furious.

"The way she cried over you, I know she loves you so much. So much that she left. For you."

"Not true."

"She doesn't want you to be miserable by seeing her every single day knowing that something had changed and it's never going to be the same", Reagan continues on explaining.

Ikki glowers at Reagan. "I'm still miserable either way", he said grumpily and slumped to the ground. "Why did you still have to tell me this? We can go on without me knowing it."

"Would you rather not know it then?", Reagan asked.

Ikki pondered on it. "No. But if I went on thinking that she really rejected me all together, it's easier to let go."

"Sorry about that", Reagan said.

"It's okay." Ikki said, waving off his apology. "Hey Reagan."

"Yeah?"

"I hope we're cool", Ikki said standing back up.

"We are", Reagan said and offered his hand to Ikki. "I don't like making enemies."

Ikki reached out and shook his hand. "Me too." And that's when they became friends.

* * *

**Yay, Ikki and Reagan are friends. Sorry it's not as long as i intended it to be. Did you like it? **


	17. Toru

Ikki yawned and slouched on his seat, feeling bored and sleepy at the same time. It's the first day of the semester and it's a new school year, new classmates, new teachers, and new school. Kogarasumaru's attending the same school as him but they are in different classes, making it the main reason why this is so boring to him: he doesn't know anyone, he can't hang out with the gang and he promised Rika-nee to take his studies seriously this time. Actually it's not just Rika-nee who asked him. When he got home the day Ringo left, Rika-nee did not say a word of reproach to him. She was all kindness, asking him if where has he been and if he already eaten.

Before he went to his room that night, she gave him a piece of paper. "Ringo wants me to give you this", she said. He looked at it for a long time then took it.

"Thanks Rika-nee", he said quietly and retreated to his room without another word. He sat down the edge of the bed and opened the piece of paper containing Ringo's neat cursive writing. He started to read.

_Ikki,_

_I'll be gone by now. Promise me you'll at least try to listen in your classes even if how boring it could get, okay? I know it's hard, but it's for your own good. Plus, you should see how Rika-nee's working hard so you can study. But hey, no pressure ._

_Please always be careful. Don't push yourself to the limit, especially when using your Air Trecks. Don't rush things Ikki, you'll get to the top, I know it. You just have to wait and you'll reach the sky. I believe in you._

_I'm wishing you'll meet someone who will make you happy._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Ringo_

The letter was short. But it meant a lot. It was Ringo's last effort to straighten him up. He smiled of the thought of her telling him this in person: eyebrows furrowed, serious eyes, a little frown. It's the look of a worried Ringo.

He decided to take her advice since in his experience, she turns out to be right a lot more often than he does. That's why now, he's making an effort to like school and would try to learn something for the two women in his life. Maybe for himself too.

But today, the first day, it couldn't get any more boring. He gets in class and no one looks interesting enough to start hanging out with and to be honest, he misses junior high school. In high school, most students seem to be serious, not much of them are goofing around. So between starting a classroom riot and sitting quietly on his chair, he decided to do the latter.

He was doing great in being non-existent when somebody snapped him out of his oblivion.

"Excuse me," said a female voice.

"What?" he said. He looks up almost uninterestingly. What he sees is a girl with long luscious black hair falling down on her back, gray mesmerizing eyes, pink lips, pallid skin. The girl's expression turned confused when she saw Ikki's sulky face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you but I was wondering if I could sit here", she said, pointing to the seat on his right. "It seems like there's no one seating", she added.

"You can sit wherever you want", he replied nonchalantly.

She looks at him with interest. Most of the guys would try to engage her in a conversation but not him. He even seems to look irritated at her. "Okay. Thanks", she said nonplussed. Ikki watched her take the seat next to him.

_Not bad_, he thought to himself. She's probably one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. The girl glanced at him and caught him looking at her. She gave him a smile then proceeded to write something on her notepad.

He thinks about Ringo and he felt instantly guilty that he's thinking about other women, beside from _her_. Then he thought how foolish he is. She's gone. He ruffled his hair scruffily, feeling irritated.

"Is there something wrong?", the girl asked him with concern.

He quit messing his hair. "Nothing", he answered.

"Oh", the girl said. She didn't look away though, and rooted her eyes on him.

"I'm sorry I was a bit rude", Ikki apologized to her.

The girl nodded. "Are you bored?", she asks him.

"It's hard not to be", he answered. "Aren't you bored?"

"No. School's fine for me. I actually love it."

"That's weird. I don't think there's anything to love about school", he said.

The girl laughed. "What school were you from?"

"Higachu", Ikki answered. "You?"

"I'm from Kansai."

"Oh, you moved here then?", he asks curiously.

"Yeah."

"I'm Ikki."

"Toru", she replied.

"Your name's Toru?", Ikki asked stupidly.

"Yes", said Toru smiling slightly. This guy has a streak of childishness to him. She finds it funny, and interesting.

"Oh", Ikki said nodding a bit. "It's a nice name."

"Thank you. Your name's nice too." Ikki smirked. No one told him his name was nice before. Well… except for that one red-headed girl.

"Are you sure you're okay?", Toru asked when he starts shaking his head frantically.

"Yeah, sorry. I keep doing that lately."

"You should get yourself checked up."

"_You_ should get yourself checked up. You love school. That's not normal", he said.

Toru laughed. "You're funny."

Ikki smiled sheepishly. He was gonna say something more when their homeroom teacher comes in. She introduced herself as Ms. Misaki. After she told the house rules, the class began.

* * *

The whole day went pretty well for Ikki. He was able to stay in his seat without making too much attention on himself. He listened, took notes, and behaved. And he had more conversations with Toru. She was nice and smart. Kinda reminds him of someone.

After that day's class, Ikki met up with the gang by the gate of the school and they walked together, all of them have their stories to tell about their first day, maybe except for him.

"You should have seen Agito's face when a girl asked him if she can have a picture with him", Kazu said.

"Shut the fuck up!", Agito shouted.

"What man? It was hilarious! He made that poor girl cry!", Kazu said and laughed hysterically.

"Bad Agito", Ikki said like he is reprimanding a kid.

"Fuck off", Agito said.

"There's this girl in my class, she's very pretty and I could swear she likes me", Onigiri said excitedly.

"What made you say that?"

"She smiled at me!", Onigiri said.

"You retarded pig", Yayoi said. "You assume anyone who smiles at you likes you?"

"They might be!"

"How 'bout you? Had something interesting happen today?", Kazu asked Ikki.

Ikki shrugged. "Nothing."

They decided to stop over their favorite ramen house to eat; everyone's quite hungry. Going back to school is a hungry work.

"So, there's this team dominating the part where our new school is and its surrounding areas. You guys wanna challenge them?", Buccha asked.

"You already know about this stuff in the first day?", Kazu asked.

"Yeah. I think they're called Vertigo."

"Weird name for a group", Ikki commented.

"Well, what the fuck will you make out of our group's name?", Agito scoffed at him.

"Hey, it's a cool name okay!", Ikki retorted.

"How 'bout it then Ikki? Are we gonna battle with them?", Kazu asked.

Yeah, well how about we practice for a week then we challenged them?", he said.

"I think that's okay", Buccha said.

"Yeah", Onigiri agreed.

"Okay."

"Oh crap, it's the first day of high school and we're gonna battle already?", Yayoi said to Emily.

"I don't know about you but I've already seen this coming", Emily said.

"Here we are!" Ikki shouted as they arrived at the ramen house. He twirls around the spot happily.

"Stop embarrassing us bird brain", Kazu said.

"Oh boy, I missed this place. Ever since the school's out I had no money to buy anything", Ikki said as he wipe off invisible tears off his eyes. They all went in. There aren't much people yet. They took their seats on their usual spot that can occupy eight people. Only now, there are just seven of them.

"What are you ordering?", a girl asked who approached their table.

Ikki pointed at the gang, one by one and counted loudly. "Seven bowls ramen please" he said, after getting the total. He looks up to see his classmate Toru was the one taking their orders. He pointed at her. "Hey, it's you!"

"Oh Ikki. Hi", Toru said with a smile.

"You working here?", he asked her.

"Yeah, I do. It's my uncle's place."

"It's the first time I see you here", he said.

"I'm new here. It's just my fourth day", Toru said. "Do you always go here?"

"Yeah but I haven't lately."

"Oh", she said, a trace of slight disappointment in her voice.

"But I will be again, now that school's had started", he said.

"That's great", she said smiling sweetly. They were smiling at each other for quite some time when Kazu cleared his throat. Ikki looked around.

"Oh. Hey guys, this is Toru", he introduced Toru. The gang waved at her. "Toru, these are my friends."

"Hi guys, nice meeting you", she said to them.

"Nice meeting you", they say.

"I'll go take care of your orders. Be back later."

The moment she was gone, the gang bombarded him with questions.

"She's pretty! Where'd you met her?"

"She's in my class", Ikki said.

"I really have to transfer to your class", Kazu said that made Emily fume with anger.

"Me too", Onigiri said.

"You talked to her?"

"Why do I have a feeling that that's hard for you to believe?", Ikki said.

"It is", said Agito with a smirk.

"You rascal", Ikki said. "She was sitting next to me so I had to make conversations and be friendly right?"

"Do you like her?", Emily asked.

"Oh shut up", Ikki said.

"Answer the question", Yayoi prompted.

"I just met her!", he said defensively.

"But you can't deny she's pretty isn't she?", Onigiri said. Ikki nodded considerately.

"What's your plan?"

"About what?"

"About her! She seems interested in you", Kazu said.

"No she isn't."

"Yeah she is", Emily said. "You can see just the way she looked at you."

Ikki furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Uh-huh", Emily said.

"Looks like you're interested too Crow", Buccha said with a smile.

Ikki's expression sobered up a bit. "I don't know, I just met her man and besides…", he trails of.

"Besides what?"

He thinks about Ringo for the twelfth time today. "Nothing", he said. "Will you drop this? It's just the first day of school."

They blabbered more to each other until Toru comes back with their bowls of ramen. "Sorry it took me long, here's your bowls", she said.

"Thanks", Ikki said.

"Enjoy your food, I'll see you tomorrow at school", she said with another smile.

"See ya."

* * *

"I'm home", Ikki said upon entering their house.

"Hey! How's school?", Rika asked him from the living room.

"It was okay", he said, as he remove his ATs and step into his comfy house slippers.

Rika closed the TV and went over him. "What do you mean it's okay?", she asked curiously.

"You know, it wasn't that bad as I thought it's going to be", he said. Rika smiled and gave him a hug.

"Good boy", she said, beaming at him. "Did you meet new friends?"

"Rika-nee, I'm not a kid anymore. Don't ask me those kinds of questions", he said.

"Okay, big guy", Rika said. "Oh by the way, Ringo mailed some pictures, you wanna see them?", she asked him.

"Okay."

The pictures were on the dining table. Rika gave it to him and he browsed through them. There's a picture of Ringo on her new home, with her new friends, in her new school. He stopped shuffling the pictures and focused on one picture where she's sitting alone on a bench, smiling at the camera in her school uniform. It was fall and the red fallen leaves on the ground resonates her hair that looks striking in the sunlight. Longing floods over him.

"Hey, you okay?", he was asked the second time today.

"I'm fine", he croaked. "Can I keep this one?"

She looked over to the picture he chose. "Of course", she said.

"Thanks", he said and pocketed it. "I'm a bit tired; I'll just be in my room."

"Okay, come back down soon, dinner is almost ready", she reminded him.

"Right."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of stuff going on lately. R&R please! I'll update soon! **


	18. back again

_**One year later...**_

Ringo suddenly felt disgruntled. She looked up from her book to see who might have disturbed her from her concentration but didn't see anyone, or anything. She leaned on her seat and craned her neck to the side and massaged the part where it hurts a little. She dropped her pen on the table and went over to the window. Looking out, the trees are on full bloom.

She takes this time to think about home. She really missed Japan. Her memories of Ikki are painfully vivid even if she hasn't seen him for a year. She hates herself when she starts thinking about him. It's futile, nothing's gonna change.

She was startled when her phone started ringing. She checked who was calling. She smiled. _Reagan_. She missed him. She spent almost a year surviving this foreign place with his calls. When she's sad, depressed, nostalgic or tired, Reagan's calls were there to cheer her up. Although they're not romantically involved anymore, they promised to remain friends, as if nothing changed between them. It was the day before she left when they were at the airport. She pulled him aside and they had a talk.

...

"I decided to break up with you," she said to him.

"What if I decided not to?" he replied.

She frowned and looked down. "You deserve better than me."

"But you're the best", he replied. She just smiles sadly at him. "Don't you love me?", he asks her.

"Of course I do", she answered.

"You just don't love me enough."

"No. and yes", she said in a broken voice. "Now that I'm leaving, I couldn't be the one who's there for you when you need me. When you need someone to talk to or just be there for you. It's gonna be pointless don't you think?", she asked him. Reagan shook his head. She sighed and went on. "Even if we stay together I fear that one day I will realize that I may never love you the way you love me." She impatiently wiped a tear away from her eye.

"You still love him Ringo?" he asked her softly.

She nodded and wiped another tear away.

_Of course she still love him, dumb ass_. Reagan hated to see her sad. _I knew this would this would happen sooner or later_. He went over her and wrapped his arms around her. "OK, if that's what you want", he finally give in. "Thank you for being honest with me", he said softly.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry", she apologized through tears.

"It's alright. I understand, you don't have to explain anymore", he said. "But we'll still be friends right?" She nodded. "Don't be sad now. For me?", he asked. Another nod.

"I love you Reagan", she whispered to him.

"I do too. Always will", he said.

...

"Hello Reagan", she said pleasantly when she answered the call.

"Hi there, how's it going?", she heard Reagan's voice from the other line.

"Nothing much, I just took a break from studying. I'm kinda tired", she said and heaved a big sigh.

"Yeah, sounds like it."

"What do you want?", she asks him.

"Nothing", he said. "I miss you." He always says that to her but as much as Reagan keeps on repeating it, it doesn't mean any lesser to him.

"You know miss you too", she whispered.

"Don't be sad", he tells her.

"Easy for you to say", she said sadly.

"Okay, I'll stop talking about it", he said. "Hey, your summer break's coming, are you coming home?", he asks her.

"I wanted too but…", she trailed off.

"But what?" he asks her.

"I don't think I've saved enough money for my air ticket", she said sadly.

"Is that the only problem?', he asks her.

"Well, yeah."

"Let me pay for it", he said.

"I don't think so", she said instantly.

"Oh common, I want to help. Besides, I want to see you too", he said. "I wanted to go there but now that you're summer break is near, I think it's better if you're the one who goes back, don't you think? So you can see your family and friends too."

"I don't know how to pay you back", she said.

"Just give me two favors", he said.

"What is it?", she asks him.

"Let me pick you up from the airport", he said.

"Okay", she agreed right away. "What's the second one?"

"I want you to meet someone when you get home."

"That's it?" she asks him incredulously.

"Yep. That's it, nothing else."

She would have declined his offer. She didn't want to be in debt with Reagan anymore but she badly wanted to go home. "Of course. Thank you Reagan. I really owe you a lot this time."

"No problem sweetheart", he said. "When do you want to leave?"

"Two weeks from now", she said excitedly.

"Okay", he said.

* * *

Ikki got home from school. He's a bit exhausted. A little more time and the school year would end. He suddenly stopped on their front steps. Something looks different. Or something feels different. He tried to determine what might have caused his uneasiness but after a long time, he shook his head and went inside.

"Ikki is that you?", came Rika's voice from the kitchen.

"Yes, it's me", he answered.

"Come in here", she called. He took his shoes off and waded to the kitchen. "Why, what is it?", he asks but got the answer as soon as she enters the kitchen. He didn't expect what he saw. Ringo's in the kitchen with Rika. She's leaning on the counter with a glass of water on her hand. She's wearing a gray shirt with a jacket on top, zipped halfway, and a pair of blue jeans and sneakers on her feet. He stared at her for a long time and she smiles timidly at him.

"Hello Ikki", she said. She placed the glass of water down the counter and went over him. She gave him a hug but pulled away quite quickly that he didn't get to hug her back.

"What are you doing here?", is what came out his mouth.

"I have a break from school and I decided to go home for the summer", she said happily.

"How come we don't know?", he asks.

"I wanted it to be a surprise", she said. Well he's surprised all right. He didn't know how to react.

He heard footsteps from the bathroom going to the kitchen. He whipped back to see who it is and saw that it's Reagan.

"Thanks for letting me use the bathroom", he was saying then he saw Ikki. "Oh hey man, how's it going?", he said patting Ikki on the arm.

"Reagan, what are you doing here?", he asks someone the second time.

"I picked Ringo from the airport", he said.

Ikki looked at Ringo. They didn't know that she's coming home and yet Reagan knows about it and he picked her up from the airport? Ringo she blushed at his glance. He realized he might have been looking accusingly at her.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?", Rika asked Reagan.

"Oh no, Rika- nee, it's fine. You guys need some time with Ringo", he said, politely declining the offer.

"You sure?", she asks.

"Yes. Actually, I have to be going already, I'll just some back tomorrow", he said looking at Ringo. Ringo nodded.

"I'll walk you out", Ringo said.

He waved at Rika and patted Ikki again in the arm. "Later man," he said. Ikki nodded at him.

When they were out the house, Ikki rushed to the window and observed them. Before Reagan gets in his car, they talked for a while.

"Thanks for the company", Ringo was saying.

"You're welcome, you aren't too bad yourself", Reagan said. Ringo kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. Ikki moved away from the window and looked at Rika.

"You didn't know she was coming home?", he asks her.

"No", she answered. "Don't you want to see her?"

"I don't know", he said.

Rika went over him and ruffled his hair. "You'll be fine", she said assuringly.

"What if not?", he asks her.

"You'll figure something out", she told him.

Ringo came back in the house. "Rika- nee I'll help you cook for dinner. What are we having?", she said, unzipping her jacket. Ikki then observed how she had changed physically. She looks slender and taller.

"I can cook, you might be exhausted from your trip", Rika said.

"Oh no, I'm not. Besides, I missed cooking. I barely cooked for a year", Ringo said.

"Do you want to cook your favorite?", Rika asks her.

Ringo beamed. "Really? I'd love that", she said.

"Okay, just wait for me then, I'm gonna go quickly to the grocery and buy the chicken", she said. Ringo's favorite is chicken yakitori.

"Alright", Ringo answered.

"You want to come with me?", Rika asked Ikki who's staring at Ringo the whole time. He shook his head.

"Okay", Rika said. She glanced at Ringo who's rummaging in the fridge and she smiled at him knowingly. "Later then", she said then she's gone.

Ringo's head came up from the fridge with nori on her hands. She went to the rice cooker and took out some rice and wrapped the nori in it, taking a bite.

"I missed this", she said. Ikki went over her. "You want some?", she asks him offering it to him. Ikki took her hand and draw it to his mouth where he took a bite of it.

Ringo watched his jaw as he chew the thing, observing closely how his lips move thinking how she kissed those lips before. It makes her breathless. When she looks at his eyes, she realized that he's been staring as she stared at his lips. She blushed hotly and realized once again that he's still holding her hand.

"So", she said, breaking away from him. "How's school going for you?", she asks him.

"Better", he said shortly.

"How's Kogarasumaru?", she asks again.

"We're in level B now", he said with a shrug.

She smiled. "That's great", she said. She finished the nori and went to the sink to wash her hands.

"How have you been?", Ikki's turn to ask crossing his arms around him and looking at her intently.

"I'm great. It was nice there but I still miss home sometimes", she related.

"Was it hard for you to be away?", he asks.

"Very much", she said, nodding her head.

Ikki quietly placed a hand on her wrist and hold her, wanting to know that she's really there. She shuddered at his touch. She knew Ikki felt it. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. His intense stare almost burn a hole through her. "You know, you shouldn't be looking at me like that", she said quietly.

Ikki moved his eyes away. "Sorry", he quickly said. "I'll be on my room", he said then he left her alone.

* * *

Ringo's heart is beating out her chest the minute she saw Ikki and when he looked at her with longing eyes, she almost let her guard down and kissed him right there. He's still got that effect on her. She drank another glass of water to calm herself. Going home is harder than she thought it would be.

...

Ikki closed the door in his room and leaned on the door frame, breathing heavily while his heart's trying to ram out his chest. She's back and he didn't expect his reaction to her. Lately, he felt like he'd finally gotten over her. He's starting to like Toru, and he think he's already forgetting about Ringo but seeing her today shattered all those illusions.

"Fuck", he said furiously. "I'm not ready for this."

...

Later that night, the Noyamano residence celebrated Ringo's return. When Mikan and Ume got home and saw Ringo by the kitchen, they threw themselves at her and they hugged for a long time.

Ringo told them about her school, how America is different from Japan and about her new friends. She said one of her American friends wanted to come with her but couldn't because he had to visit his own family for the summer.

"He?", asks Mikan, intrigued.

Ringo nodded. "Yeah, his name's Tom."

"Is he handsome?", Rika asked, riding along with Mikan.

"Sure", Ringo said,

"Do you like him?", Mikan asked again.

"Of course", Ringo answered, not noticing the implication of their questions.

When Mikan snickered, she realized what they are asking about. "Hold on", she said. "I didn't mean it like that."

Rika and Mikan just smiled at each other.

"Rika- nee, isn't it that tomorrow's the firework display at Kanagawa?", Mikan asked, ignoring Ringo's denial.

Rika nodded. "Yes, it is. Do you want to go Ringo?", Rika asked.

She shook her head. "I would love to but Reagan already asked me to go somewhere with him tomorrow", she answered. Ikki pretended that what he heard doesn't matter to him.

"Ooh, Tom and Reagan huh?", Mikan said.

"Mikan- nee, we're just friends, I swear."

"How 'bout you Ikki, you want to come?"

"I can't. I have to study for my exams", he answered shortly.

"Oh, is Toru- chan coming over to teach you?", Ume asked.

"She said she will", Ikki answered.

"Ugh, I won't be able to see her", Ume said with a pout. "Tell her I said hi though."

"Okay", Ikki answered.

"Who's Toru?", Ringo asked.

"Ikki's girlfriend", Mikan said with an evil grin. Ringo's heart almost stopped.

"No she's not!", Ikki said. He looked at Ringo. "She's a friend", he said quietly.

"And she's very nice Ringo- chan", Ume said. "You'll like her when you meet her."

Ringo smiled. "I'm sure I will."

"Well I guess it's just the three of us going girls", Rika said to Mikan and Ume. They all finished dinner and Ringo gave them all a hug before they retreat to their own rooms.

* * *

**Ugh, sorry guys, it took me forever to update and it's not a very good chapter. But I promise i'll be updating sooner, now that's summer break's here. Don't forget to Rate and Review!**


	19. Sorry

Ikki woke up at 7am the next morning. He fixed his bed and trudged down for breakfast. Mikan and Ume are watching TV and Rika's preparing breakfast. Ikki took the initiative to set up the table when Rika's done cooking.

"Thanks", Rika said. "Breakfast is ready!", she called. Mikan shut the TV off. She and Ume went to the kitchen. "Where's Ringo?", she asks them. Before anyone can answer, Ringo walked down the stairs. She's no longer in her house clothes. Instead she's wearing a yellow undershirt and black denim short overalls. She sat down next to Ume.

"You have an early date today?", Ume asked.

"I just don't want to be late, that's all", Ringo replied. "And it's not a date", she said and touched the tip of Ume's nose."When did you start knowing about dates anyway?"

Ume giggled. "I'm twelve Ringo-chan, not six", Ume said. Ringo laughs.

Ringo left a couple of minutes after breakfast. "I'll be back this afternoon, bye", she said then went out the door.

"What time are you leaving?", Ikki asked Mikan.

"10 am. We might be going home pretty late though", she said.

Ikki hang around the living room, watching TV with Ume. Then at 10, the three other Noyamanos left. At around 10:36, Toru's at their front step, carrying a bag of reviewers. Ikki let her in and they settled down at the living room.

"What subject do you want to start with?", she asks him.

"Math I guess. I didn't get much what Miss Tsubaki thought", he said scratching his head. "To be honest I didn't get anything at all."

Toru stifled a laugh. She looks shyly at him. "I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean to laugh."

"It's okay, you can laugh", he says. She smiles timidly.

"OK, let's start with the easiest part. Open your book on this page and we'll solve it together."

At half past four, they're almost done with all the subjects when Ringo comes back. She was on the phone though, probably with Reagan. Ikki stopped writing and couldn't help not to listen at the conversation as Ringo remains oblivious that Ikki and Toru are at the living room.

"Yes. I just got home. I told you, I'm perfectly fine, I didn't really need any ride home", she said. "Tell her it was great finally meeting her. Of course, she's wonderful."

Ikki pouted a little. _Who is she talking about? Reagan's mom? Sister?_

Toru stopped writing too and looked at Ikki with puzzled expression. _Who's that?_

"OK, thanks again. I had fun today. Bye", Ringo finally said and hang up. When she passed the living room to go upstairs, she finally saw Ikki and Toru. She blushed shyly.

"Oh my… Ikki, sorry I didn't know you were there", she apologized. "Was I talking too loud?"

Ikki shook his head. "No. We're actually taking a break", he lied. Toru nodded in assent.

Ringo smiles at Toru politely. "Hello." Ikki stood up and so does Toru.

"Toru this is Ringo. Ringo, she's Toru", he introduce them.

"Hi Toru, I'm Ringo Noyamano", Ringo said.

"Nice meeting you Ringo", Toru smiles back. "And you're Ikki's…?"

Ringo and Ikki exchanged glances. _Nice question_, Ikki thought. They don't have a definite answer on that.

"We… we grew up together but uhm, we're not related", she explains. Toru nodded in understanding.

"Why was this the first time I see you? Don't you go to the same school as us?"

"In America", Ikki suddenly answered. Toru and Ringo looks at him. "She's studying in America", he cleared.

"Oh", Toru said. "You must be very smart", she complimented her.

"Not really", Ringo answer. "Are you teaching Ikki?" Toru nods. "That's very nice of you."

"He's one of my best students", she said then ruffled his hair playfully. Ringo smiles but there's a part of her that feels pain at the sight of Ikki being close to another girl. Before she do anything stupid like cry, she excused herself and promised not to disturb them anymore and went up to her room.

Ikki forced himself to go back to studying but he couldn't shake off the conversation he heard. _Was she finally meeting all the members of Reagan's family? What's next for them, get married?_ What about all the thing Reagan told him at the school's rooftop, did he made up all of that just to make Ikki feel better?

"What's wrong?", Toru asked beside him. "You're staring blankly at your paper." Ikki shook his head and said nothing. "I think we're done for today though", Toru said, noticing Ikki's out of focus. She gave him some materials to study on his own and Ikki walked her home. The low sun's on its way down now and they walked side by side.

"Thank you again", Ikki said after a while.

"You're welcome. It's nice to help out." Ikki chuckles. "What?"

"You're just too nice", he said with a shrug.

"Is that a bad thing?", she asked him.

"Sometimes, when you forget what you really want in the process of helping other people out." They pass by an ice cream van by the park. They bought one for each other and they sat on the swing, sitting next to each other, and ate it.

"Do you feel like that sometimes?", Toru suddenly ask. Ikki stopped licking his ice cream and looked at her.

"Feel like what?"

"That you're too nice that you forget about yourself?"

He shook his head. "I'm never too nice. I'm selfish.", he said.

"You're nice Ikki. Maybe mischievous sometimes but you're never a bad person."

"Thanks. I'm right when I said you're too nice." Toru laughs.

"Ikki."

"Hmm?"

"The girl, Ringo, is she someone special?" He didn't answer. "Sorry, that's a personal thing. Don't answer it", she apologized.

"She's the reason I considered straightening myself a little", he answered anyway. She glanced at him. He's leaning on the chains that hold the swing and is looking at his feet.

"She must be very special", she said. He nods slowly. "When she walks in earlier, I saw a glow in your eyes that I've never seen before." He didn't say anything. "Why are you not together, you seem to be special to her too."

Ikki hesitated but decided to tell her the story. Toru listened intently, every word he said. "I really thought I've gotten over her already. Now she goes back and rocks the boat", he finished after he told her everything.

"She's with someone else now?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you find out?"

"What good would it get? We decided not to bother."

"But obviously that's not working out for you. If you can't fight it, submit to it." He looks at her and she smiles at him. "Don't fight it, it would only keep on persisting."

"You think?"

"Yes. I think she's perfect for you."

"Why do you say that?"

"With what you said, trying to straighten yourself out, that only proves that she brings out the best in you."

"But she rejected me already before. How will I know she won't do it again?"

"Trust me, she wants you as much as you want her", she assured. Suddenly, he stood up and went over her. "What?", she asked, surprised.

"What you just said changes everything", he said, a bit breathless."Are you sure?"

"Why don't you go home now and find out?"

He drew in a breath, the idea appealing to him but he frowned. "I'll walk you home first."

Toru stood up. "No, I'll be fine on my own. Go ahead", she said and gave him a push. Ikki pats her on the shoulder.

"Thanks again", he said and run back home. He's feeling elated and confident with Toru's words. One thing he learned with spending time with her is that Toru's highly perceptive. He practically shoots in the door when he got home. He looked for her on the kitchen and living room but she wasn't there. He took the stairs, and found her in the hallway, on the telephone with someone. She looks as he stands there panting.

"He's right here", she suddenly said to the phone and he arched an eyebrow. She held out the phone to him. "It's Rika-nee."

He took it from her and said, "I'm here."

"Hey, we might not be going home until Wednesday. I bumped into Azumi earlier, you remember Azumi?"

"No."

Rika let out an exasperated sigh. "You don't remember anyone. Anyway, she invited us to stay in her house to celebrate the rest of the festival. Mikan and Ume really want to stay but I'm checking on you first if you're OK with it."

"I'll be fine. You can stay", he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Bring me something home though", he said.

Rika laughs. "OK, I promise. I gotta go then, they're waiting for me."

"OK, bye", he said and hung up the phone. He turned to face Ringo who's standing beside him.

"Have you been running?", she asked looking at him as he sweats and pants away. He nods. "Why?"

"Because I have to ask you something", he said taking a step towards her.

Worry came across Ringo's face. "Why, what is it?" It must be important if he had to run home just to ask her.

"Are you still with Reagan?"

She's so startled with the question she answered. "No."

Relief floods him but he didn't show it. "What about that Tom guy you're talking about?", he said with his stern voice.

"No, I told you-"

"Are you with someone else?", he cut her.

"No, I'm not." Ikki's face becomes solemn and he sighed. "Where is this going Ikki?"

"I can't."

"What is?", she asked, moving towards him and placing a hand on his arm. She looks at him with concern. "You're making me worry."

Her gentleness always overwhelms him. "I can't pretend I'm fine that we couldn't be together."

She involuntarily gripped his arm. "We've talked about this before", she said, her voice filled with emotions.

"Yes but it's a wrong choice, can't you see?"

"But that was your choice Ikki, it wasn't mine", she said, raising her voice.

"Because you were going away!", he shouted. She swallowed a couple of times to stop herself from crying. When she finally managed, she started to leave. "Where are you going?", Ikki said stopping her by grabbing her wrist. "Will you stop walking away from me, it wouldn't anything."

"Let go, we'll just end up fighting", she said. He didn't though. Instead he pulled her harshly to him and kissed her on the lips. She was frozen as he kisses her roughly. He's got a dead grip on her but she was able to put her hands on his chest to push him away. "Ikki, not like this", she pleaded.

Anger floods over Ikki's face. He sort of shoved her away. "Fine. Be it your way then", he said. He went to his room, put his ATs on and jumped out the window.

She did it again. He pour his heart out and this is what she's gonna do? He reached his school's rooftop in less than five minutes. He lashed out like kid in a tantrum. He started punching on the wall until his knuckles' bruised and started bleeding. He ended up hurting himself but he couldn't care less. He hates her with everything he has. He'll do anything it takes to bury all the feeling he has for her. He stayed there until the night. He planned not to go home but he knew it would be an uncomfortable night if he slept here.

At half past ten, he went back home. He used their front steps to enter. No need to use his window, she must be sleeping by this time. He went over the kitchen and looked for something to eat. He found a cooked meal on the table, untouched. She must've cooked it for him. He wolfed it down in minutes and dumped the plate on the sink without bothering to wash it. He went to his room noting that Ringo's room's lights are off. He took his shirt off and threw in on the floor. He lied down his bed, feeling the throbbing of his knuckles. Some five minutes later, he heard a knock on his door. When he didn't open it, Ringo opened it slightly.

"Ikki?" He didn't answer and laid still. "Are you asleep?", she asks softly from the door. He ignored her. She opened the door widely and entered. She went over him and saw that he's awake. She had changed her clothes. She's now wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of shorts. "Why wouldn't you answer?" He glares at her then at stared at his ceiling. She saw his shirt on the floor. She picked it up and sat down on the other side of the bed, facing away from him, to fold it properly and placed it on the side. She shifted and looked at him. She gasped when she saw his bloody knuckles. "What did you do?", she asked in a panic voice. She made a move to hold them but he jerked it away.

"Just leave it", he said, irritated. She purse her lips together and looked at him with concern. She went out the room. Just as he's thinking she had gotten tired of his sour mood and left, she came back in with a wet towel and a bandage. She sat down next to him again.

"Let me look at it? Please?" He didn't answer. "Common, you don't want that to be infected." She gently took his hand on hers, this time he didn't resist. He didn't say a thing, just watched her as she gently wiped the blood away, very carefully then wrapped it in on a bandage.

"You could be violent sometimes", she tells him once she's done.

"I fucking hate you sometimes", he fired back. She didn't have anything to reply. Hate on his voice is evident. She blinked a couple of times to suppress the tears from falling.

"Why did you come back? Give me another year and I would have forgotten about you", he said harshly. "You think it's fun to just show up here without any warning and expect me to take it lightly? You're making my life harder than it already is."

"I didn't know you didn't want to see me".

"Of course I didn't want to see you, I'm trying to forget about you!"

"I'm sorry", she apologized.

"Stop saying you're fucking sorry because you're not."

She gives him a tearful stare. "Do you want me to leave?"

"You fucking do whatever you want, I don't care anymore."

Slowly, she got up and left. He reached his goal. Now she won't bother him, she pretty much hates him right now. But he doesn't feel like celebrating. He felt drained as the silent evening resonate Ringo's sobs outside his door.

* * *

**That concludes chapter 19. Yeah, Ikki could be mean sometimes. Chapter 20 will be out soon. Sorry for the wait guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Rate and Review please! :D**


End file.
